Psicólogo
by melkun
Summary: 11 ángeles han caído. ¿Qué pasará en Nerv cuando un psicólogo entre en sus filas? Shinji / Asuka / Rei - [prox cap inicia la segunda fase de la historia]
1. PROLOGO

**Neon Genesis Evangelion, su universo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido escrita solo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro (u otra indole).**

_Aclaraciones:_ La historia está centrada en los tres niños elegidos y su entorno. Se sitúa en el universo del anime, a partir del capítulo catorce. Se sigue la misma línea argumental, con cambios menores y mayores.

_Advertencia:_ utilización de un OC.

_Quedan todos advertidos._

* * *

**Neon Genesis Evangelion FanFic: 'Psicólogo'**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**PROLOGO**

El consejo había entrado en sesión.

- Es absolutamente necesario controlar a Ikari. Se está tomando demasiadas libertades, debemos mantenerlo bajo control.

- Debe ser alguien a quien él no pueda manipular. No puede ser cualquiera. No debemos presionarlo, aun…

- No se preocupen, tengo a la persona idónea…

- ¿Podrá hacerle frente a Ikari?

- Sí, estoy seguro. Él odia a Ikari tanto o más que nosotros. Él será nuestro cascabel. Podremos tener a Nerv bajo vigilancia.

Todos miran el archivo de esta persona.

- Me parece bien, que empiece hoy mismo.

Con estas palabras se cerró la sesión.


	2. Capitulo 1: Psicologo

**Capitulo 1: Psicólogo**

**Lunes**

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿un psicólogo?! –reclamo Misato.

- Sí, para los pilotos –respondió Ritsuko. - de hecho, parece que está hablando con el Comandante Ikari en este mismo instante. Al parecer el consejo no confía en nuestras propias evaluaciones psicológicas, así que enviaron un experto. – por unos momentos la mente de Ritsuko se alejo de la conversación preguntándose la razón real de la llegada del psicólogo. El consejo jamás se había preocupado del bienestar de los pilotos, no tendría porque hacerlo ahora. Debía tratarse de algo más. Por algún motivo el consejo quería tener más control sobre estos.

- ¡Riiitsuko! – grito Misato.

- ¿qué pasa?

- Escucha cuando hablo… – replico la morena.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del comandante Ikari.

- Entonces su nombre es… - pregunto Fuyutsuki.

- Keitaro Inoue – respondió el susodicho. Era un hombre de altura promedio, delgado, cabello y ojos castaños y apariencia informal. Se preguntaba qué tan difícil sería sortear esta primera barrera.

- ¿y lo enviaron para evaluar la condición de los pilotos?

- Así es, el consejo parece preocupado por el reciente incidente del Eva 00.

¡El consejo sabía eso! ¡y se lo mando a decir directamente! Debían estar muy confiados de su posición como jefes en este momento.

- Puede retirarse, mañana tendrá asignada una oficina y comenzara a trabajar.

Fue fácil – se dijo Keitaro. – Eso solo quiere decir que trabajar aquí será extremadamente difícil.

Gendou Ikari estaba frustrado. No habían tenido resultados muy satisfactorios al tratar de sincronizar a Rei con el EVA 01 y ahora el consejo le exigía aceptar al psicólogo en sus filas. Le molestaba 'esos viejos' estuviera tan al corriente de lo que ocurría en NERV. Definitivamente había una fuga de información.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer? – le pregunto el Subcomandante Fujutsuki.

- Por el momento será mejor observar. Es obvio que este sujeto es solo un peón. De otra forma no nos hubieran exigido aceptarlo tan directamente.

- ¿Un peón, eh?

**Martes**  
_Sesión 1: 'Shinji Ikari'_

Al entrar Shinji observo una oficina bastante pobre. Dos sillas y un escritorio no más grande que su pupitre con un laptop encima eran las únicas cosas dentro del despacho. Había una sola ventana, bastante pequeña por la que entraba luz. Las paredes metálicas pintadas de blanco le dieron la sensación de estar en un hospital, sensación que no le gusto.

- Shinji Ikari, catorce años, varón. –Shinji solo observaba mientras el desconocido leía la ficha. No podía evitar sentirse extraño cada vez que alguien lo describía de forma tan escueta, viendo en él a través de una ficha. – Soy Keitaro Inoue, para servirte.

- Mucho gusto.

- Bien Shinji, háblame sobre ti.

'Háblame sobre ti'….Shinji se sintió aun más incomodo ¿qué quería decir? ¿quería que hablara de los Evas? ¿del colegio? ¿de qué?

Se produjo un silencio.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No sé qué decir…

- Háblame de tu familia, tu casa, esas cosas. –la tensión de Shinji al oír la palabra familia no paso inadvertida para el psicólogo. Era la reacción que él esperaba.

- Vivo con Misato…

- ¿Misato es tu madre? Deberías referirte a ella con más respeto… - dijo Keitaro a modo de regaño. Shiji se enojo, el extraño no sabía nada sobre él y ya lo estaba regañando.

- Misato es mi tutora y la estratega de Nerv.

- Aah, entonces vives con ella ¿y tu familia? ¿tu madre y tu padre?

- Mi madre está muerta – respondió Shinji con tristeza – y mi padre es el Comandante Ikari. –

¿En qué mundo vivía este tipo? debía ser el único en todo el cuartel general que no sabía que Gendou Ikari era su padre.

- ¡AAhh! ¡claro! Ikari e Ikari, no sé cómo no relacione - dijo Keitaro, dando aires de despistado.

¿De verdad este tipo era su psicólogo? ¿Tenía que hablar de sus problemas con él o algo así? No, solo es una evaluación psicológica, nada más. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando en la mañana Misato le había informado que debía ir a Nerv a ver al psicólogo esa tarde.

_/Esa mañana/_

_- Voy a clases._

_- ¿Eh? Espera Shinji, esta tarde debes ir a Nerv, para que te vea el psicólogo._

_- ¿Un psicólogo?_

_- Sí, todos los pilotos deberán hacerse una evaluación psicológica para cuidar su salud mental y esas cosas…_

_- ¿Fue idea de mi padre?_

_…_

_- No._

- ¿Por qué no vives con tu padre? – esa pregunta saco a Shinji de sus pensamientos, para sumergirlo en otros más oscuros.

- ¿Por qué él no quiere vivir conmigo?

- Jo – fue lo que atino a decir el psicólogo - ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

¡¿Qué cómo me siento respecto a eso?! ¡¿Cómo puede sentirse un hijo al saber que su padre no lo quiere?! ¡Que solo lo llama cuando necesita algo de él!

Shinji bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños.

- Nada – respondió.

- Así que nada, muy bien – Keitaro tomo nota.

¿Cómo acepto su respuesta con tanta naturalidad? ¿El tipo era ciego? No, eso era mejor para él, menos problemas.

- Puedes retirarte si quieres.

Shinji se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Pero tienes que saber que si quieres que la gente te entienda, debes decir lo que sientes, no evadir los problemas.

Acto seguido el psicólogo le cerró la puerta en la cara. Pero la volvió a abrir al instante.

- Ah, vuelve el viernes, tenemos mucho de qué hablar –volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Cuando Shinji entro al departamento. Misato y Asuka veían televisión.

- ¿Cómo te fue con el psicólogo?

Shinji no tenía ánimos de nada así que solo atino a decir – Bien.

- ¿Oh? ¿Que acaso el perfecto e importante Shiji tiene que ir al psicólogo para superar su existencia? – comenzó a molestar Asuka.

- Esto…, Asuka, tú debes ir mañana… - le dijo Misato, con cara de 'disculpa, se me había olvidado avisarte'.

- ¡QUUEEEE!

**Miércoles**

_Sesión 1: 'Asuka Langley'_

- Asuka Langley Soryu, 14 años, piloto de la unidad EVA 02.

Asuka no entendía porque tenía que estar en esa oficina, escuchando a ese tipo. De entre todas las cosas que quería hacer, ir con un psicólogo debía ser una de las últimas.

- Oh, vaya, vienes de Alemania – dijo el hombre, que parecía entretenido mirando el expediente. –Soy Keitaro Inoue, mucho gusto. – dijo Keitaro extendiendo su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Asuka comenzó a examinarlo. No era mal parecido y su actitud informal hacia que se pareciera un poco a Kaji, de hecho parecía que tenía la misma edad de Kaji y Misato.

- Entonces Asuka, cuéntame acerca de ti.

La típica primera pregunta de todo psicólogo. Ya había asistido a unos cuantos después de la muerte de su madre, por orden de su madrastra. Ninguno de ellos había podido hacer nada respeto a ella o su actitud. De hecho, esas interminables sesiones habían forjado la personalidad huraña que tenía cuando se enfrentaba a sus sentimientos.

- ¿Por qué el silencio? ¿No quieres decirme nada de ti?

- Me llamo Asuka, tengo catorce años y soy piloto de la unidad EVA 02. – el truco de repetir lo que le acababan de decir le había servido de escudo un par de veces frente a algunos psicólogos que trataban de sacarle información.

- Jajaja – rio Keitaro, para sorpresa de Asuka. – ¿No hay nada más?

- No.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

¿Por qué este hombre le preguntaba su color favorito? Algunos psicólogos la habían abordado de esa forma cuando era niña. Pero eso era cuando era niña. ¿Por qué le iban a preguntar eso ahora?

- Rojo.

- ¿Hay alguien que te gusta?

¿Por qué le preguntaba si le gustaba alguien? ¿Qué le importaba a este tipo si alguien le gustaba?

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Entonces si hay alguien – dijo Keitaro, anotando en su libreta con cara de que se divertía.

A Asuka el tipo lo estaba sacando de quicio. ¡¿A que venían esas preguntas?! Se suponía que le harían una evaluación psicológica, en cambio el tipo parecía querer divertirse a costa suya.

- ¿Puedo irme? – dijo con voz de pocos amigos.

- ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿No disfrutas mi compañía?

Asuka estaba bastante confundida. Este hombre le hablaba más como si quisiera invitarla a salir que como un psicólogo.

- No. No me gusta estar aquí.

- Bueno, si te sientes así creo que no hay nada más que hacer. Nos vemos. – dijo Keitaro sonriendo.

- No cuentes con eso.

**Jueves**  
_Sesión 1: 'Rei Ayanami'_

Rei entro a la oficina del psicólogo y se sentó en la silla vacía. Keitaro se quedo mirando a la primera por unos minutos, antes de romper el silencio.

- Buenos días Rei.

- Buenos días – respondió Rei con frialdad.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No sé.

El psicólogo se veía como la doctora Ritsuko, pero alegre –pensó Rei. Además había algo en el que le parecía familiar, pero no supo qué.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

La muchacha quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

- Azul.

- Azul ¿Por qué?

- Porque es lo contrario al rojo.

- ¿Quieres que te siga preguntando cosas o prefieres irte?

- Prefiero irme.

- ¿Por qué?

- No creo necesaria mi presencia aquí.

A Rei le extraño tanto ¿por qué? Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba el porqué de cada cosa que ella decía.

- ¡Pero si es absolutamente necesaria!

Ahora le toco a la muchacha preguntar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo que hacer tu evaluación psicológica.

La cara y la pose de Rei sugerían que estaba meditando.

- Avíseme cuando ya no me necesite.

- ¿Por qué ibas a dejar de ser necesaria?

- Porque nadie es irremplazable. – contesto Rei.

Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Nadie la necesitaba, aparte de Nerv para que pilotara el EVA. Y ni siquiera en eso era absolutamente necesaria.

- ¿Entonces alguien puede reemplazarte en pilotar el EVA 00?

- Sí.

Ahora le toco al psicólogo meditar. Según él entendía encontrar a un piloto para un EVA era bastante complicado, aun así la chica lo decía con tanta seguridad… Probablemente su teoría sobre ella era correcta. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

- ¿Hay alguien importante en tu vida?

Rei inmediatamente pensó en el Comandante Ikari, pero acto seguido pensó en el otro Ikari, el que cada vez tomaba más espacio en su mente. Reiempezó a dudar sobre cómo responder.

- Sí. – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Y esta persona es irremplazable?

Rei nuevamente empezó a meditar.

- No sé. – respondió un tanto insegura.

- Pues piénsalo, otro día me dices a que conclusión llegaste.

Dicho eso la primera se levanto y salió de la oficina. Cuando cerró la puerta Keitaro suspiro con alivio.


	3. Capitulo 2: De negro a blanco

**Capitulo 2: **_**De negro a blanco**_

  
**Viernes**

_Sesión 2: 'Shinji Ikari'_

Shinji Ikari se encontraba en Nerv. Se dirigía a su cita con el psicólogo cuando lo encontró en el pasillo mirando unas cajas bastante grandes.

- ¿Señor Inoue?

- Hola Shinji. Qué bueno que estas aquí ¿me ayudarías a llevar estas cajas a mi oficina?

- Por supuesto. – contesto Shinji, aunque estaba cansado y las cajas parecían muy pesadas. En realidad no tenía ánimos para ayudar, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina Shinji noto que la decoración había cambiado un poco. Seguían estando las 2 sillas y el pequeño escritorio, pero además había un sillón azul y ¿cortinas rojas?

Shinji se sentó en la silla.

- No Shinji, siéntate en el sillón por favor.

- Shiji se sentó en el sillón y al hacerlo no pudo dejar de notar lo cómodo que era. Era como para dormir en el.

- ¿Cómo has estado Shinji?

- Bien, señor Inoue.

- Dime Keitaro por favor.

- Está bien señor Keitaro.

- Bueno, es una mejora, pero me gustaría que quitaras el 'señor'.

- Está bien señor.

Keitaro suspiró.

- ¿Qué tal tu semana?

- Bien.

- ¿No paso nada interesante?

Shinji tardo unos segundos en contestar – No.

- ¿Cómo se siente pilotear un EVA?

Shinji no supo de donde había venido eso. Recordó la primera vez que se subió al EVA. La sensación de familiaridad que había sentido. Pero recordó también como sufría cada vez que tenía que salir a enfrentarse al enemigo.

- Raro. – contesto Shinji.

El gesto del chico lo decía todo.

- ¿Duele? – pregunto Keitaro.

Shiji solo bajo la cabeza y apoyó los brazos en sus piernas, cerrando sus puños.

- ¿Duele físicamente?

Shinji no respondió. De verdad dolía recibir el ataque de un ángel, por la sincronización del EVA, pero no era ese el dolor que le preocupaba.

- ¿Duele aquí? – pregunto Keitaro, indicando el pecho con su mano.

Shinji hizo un leve movimiento, asintiendo silenciosamente.

Keitaro decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tema hasta ahí, de momento.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- ¡¿Eh?! – otra pregunta que salía de la nada, recién hablaban sobre los EVA y ahora ¿sobre su color favorito? – creo que negro – respondió el chico, pero titubeo – o tal vez blanco…

- Jeje, entonces creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti. – Keitaro abrió una de las cajas y empezó a inspeccionar su interior. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba abrió la otra y busco hasta que saco un llavero con el símbolo del taijitu. - Acéptalo como agradecimiento por ayudarme con las cajas.

- ¿El yin yang?

- Sí, nos recuerda que todo lo bueno tiene una parte mala, asi como todo lo malo tiene una parte buena. La vi – dijo Keitaro sonriendo.

- Gracias.

Shinji decidió dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa. Quería despejar su mente. El psicólogo le había dicho tantas cosas, y al mismo tiempo no le había dicho nada. Era raro. Se preguntó si todos los psicólogos eran así. Volvió a pensar en los EVA… y en su padre… y en porque piloteaba…

Su mente era un desastre.

Y sin darse cuenta, llego a casa, así que decidió entrar. Después de todo debía asegurarse de hacer la cena, antes que a Misato se le ocurriera cocinar.

Suspiro.

Tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Recién ahí se dio cuenta que no usaba llavero. – ¿y por qué no? – pensó. Tomo su llave y la puso en el llavero que el psicólogo le había dado.

- Estoy en casa – dijo al entrar.

**Sábado**

La semana de Misato no pudo haber sido más ajetreada… a menos que hubiese atacado un ángel. Entre papeleo y arreglos para las pruebas de sincronización que serian mañana, no había tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Y ahora el comandante Ikari le pedía amablemente (es decir ordenaba autoritariamente) que fuera con el psicólogo a retirar el informe semanal, justo en su único momento libre del día. Se preguntaba cómo sería este psicólogo. Shinji y Asuka no habían dicho nada y habían actuado un tanto extraños después de las sesiones del martes, miércoles y viernes.

- Con permiso. – dijo Misato entrando a la oficina del psicólogo. Keitaro estaba escribiendo en su laptop. Al entrar Misato, se dio vuelta e inmediatamente se paró para saludarla.

- Buenas tardes, Keitaro Inoue, a su servicio.

- Misato Katsuragi, jefa de Operaciones Tácticas.

- Mucho gusto, tome asiento por favor.

Misato vio el sillón que el psicólogo le estaba ofreciendo. Dudo un poco, pero se sentó, relajándose apenas entro en contacto con el confortable sillón.

- He venido a buscar los informes semanales de los pilotos.

- ¿informes semanales?

- Sí, el comandante Ikari me pidió que los pasara a buscar. Quiere leerlos antes de las pruebas de sincronización.

- ¿Tengo que hacer informes semanales?

- Por supuesto, necesitamos ver el avance de los pilotos.

- Entonces ¿tengo que tener los informes listos antes de las pruebas de sincronización?

¡Aaaaghh! – gritó Misato mentalmente. Ese hombre la exasperaba.

- Ok, no he hecho los informes, pero los tendré listos antes de las pruebas de sincronización.

- ¡Hasta luego! – se despidió Misato de forma un poco brusca. No quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo ahí, no con tantas cosas que hacer todavía. Pero apenas salió de la oficina se arrepintió de su decisión. ¡Ese sillón era tan cómodo!

- ¡Mayor Katsuragi! – Misato se asusto con el repentino grito de Keitaro.

- ¿Sí? – pregunto mientras trataba de calmarse.

- ¿Cuando son las pruebas de sincronización?

- Mañana, a las 15.00 horas.

- Ok, tendré los informes listos para mañana entonces. – Acto seguido se encerró en su oficina de un portazo.

**Domingo**

Eran las 15.30. Los pilotos se estaban preparando para las pruebas de sincronización. Misato no dejaba de mirar su reloj. A las 14.00 había ido al despacho del psicólogo, solo para descubrir que este no había terminado de escribir los reportes.

- En cinco minutos más los tengo.

Ya había pasado hora y media y todavía no llegaban los dichosos informes. Habría que dejarlos para después del test de sincronización. Se había decidido que Shinji volvería a sincronizarse con la unidad 01 y Rei con la unidad 00. Volverían a intentar que Rei se sincronizara con la unidad 01 nuevamente, antes de implementar el Dummy System.

_15.38 hrs._

Comenzaron el test de sincronización. Los niveles de sincronización de los 3 pilotos era la misma que la vez anterior, pero parecía ser menos estable.

- Shinji, Rei, Asuka, concéntrense, su sincronización esta inestable. - replico Ritsuko.

- Traten poner su mente en blanco. - les dijo Misato.

- Así que estos son los EVA...

En ese instante la sincronización de los pilotos se volvió estable y sin querer los EVA voltearon sus cabezas en dirección al cuarto de control.

Keitaro observaba con detenimiento los EVA, la pantalla de rendimiento y las imágenes que se proyectaban de los niños en las cabinas. Definitivamente los EVA no eran como pensaba, parecían más robots de películas o series de televisión que un arma motorizada.

No, eso no era ciencia ficción. Había algo que le decía que EVA era más que un robot pilotado…

- Jo, jamás creí que vería un Gundam… - dijo con incredulidad.

- Dijiste que tendrías los informes antes de las tres. – lo regaño Misato. Luego noto que el hombre había entrado con unos papeles en la mano.

- Los tenía, pero me costó encontrar alguien que me prestara impresora. Después me perdí tratando de llegar aquí. Este lugar es endemoniadamente enredado. – se justifico Keitaro. Mientras le pasaba los informes a Misato. – Nos vemos luego chicos. Ah, Asuka, ven mañana por favor.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tengo que ir nuevamente?! – grito Asuka – ¡¿No era solo una vez para que me evaluara?!

- Pues… eso pensé yo – dijo Misato a modo de disculpa, pero en realidad ella ya suponía que el asunto del psicólogo no sería cosa de un solo día.

- Si no vienes no podemos empezar el tratamiento psicológico.

- ¡¿Tratamiento?!

- ¿Asuka necesita tratamiento? – pregunto Ritsuko, que no le agradaba la idea de que alguien más estuviera monitoreando a los pilotos.

- Los tres necesitan tratamiento.

- ¡¿Qué?! – fue la exclamación general.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Shinji.

Antes de responder, Keitaro miro al comandante Ikari, que como siempre se encontraba observando desde lo alto.

- Asuka presenta síntomas de estrés post traumático, Shinji presenta depresión clínica y Rei síntomas del síndrome de Asperger. Además los 3 presentan baja autoestima, lo cual no ayuda en nada a que mejoren.

- ¡¿Cómo puede saber eso con solo haberme visto por quince minutos?! – exclamo Asuka.

Todos quedaron atónitos. ¿Con una sesión de quince minutos y ya había diagnosticado a cada uno de ellos? ¿Esos diagnósticos eran verídicos o solo estaba adivinando?

- Pero Keitaro no contesto a la pregunta, en cambio se despidió diciendo – Hasta mañana señorita Langley.

Cuando el test terminó Asuka salió rápidamente en dirección a la oficina del psicólogo, con Misato detrás suyo tratando de detenerla, o por lo menos calmarla. Pero fue inútil, la pelirroja no escuchaba motivos.

- Hola Asuka – saludo Keitaro que en ese momento se encontraba tecleando en su laptop - ¿decidiste adelantar la sesión para hoy?

- ¡Quiero saber qué es eso de que tengo síndrome post traumático!

- El trastorno por estrés post traumático es un trastorno de ansiedad que es causado por un trauma físico o psicológico severo.

- ¡Sé lo que es! ¡Quiero saber por qué dices que tengo eso!

- Asuka, si no admites tus problemas no avanzaremos con el tratamiento.

- ¡No tengo problemas _DUMMKOPF_! – Asuka se fue dando un portazo.

Keitaro suspiró, esa había sido la reacción que esperaba de la pelirroja. Iba a volver a teclear en su laptop, cuando otra persona entro en el despacho.

- Tiene muchas cosas que explicar, Keitaro Inoue.

- ¿No le pareció satisfactorio el informe?

- ¡No vine a hablar del estúpido informe!

- ¿No?

- Quiero saber que le está haciendo a los chicos.

- Trato de ayudarlos a superar sus problemas.

- ¿Decirles en mitad de un test de sincronización que tienen problemas psicológicos que usted detecto mágicamente en quince minutos es su forma de ayudarlos?

- No sé de qué se trata eso del test de sincronización, pero no me pareció inadecuado.

La mirada de Misato gritaba que quería más explicaciones.

- Y no los detecte de forma mágica en quince minutos. La sesión con Rei duro cuarenta y cinco minutos y con Shinji tuve dos sesiones.

- ¿Y Asuka?

- Asuka contesto las preguntas que le hice, de tal forma que solo pude llegar a esa conclusión.

La cara de Misato indicaba que quería más respuestas, pero Keitaro no estaba dispuesto a dárselas, era su turno de satisfacer su curiosidad.

- Mayor ¿No le parece irresponsable tener a niños de 14 años combatiendo a monstruos gigantes con maquinaria pesada?

La cara de Misato cambió. No quería darle explicaciones a aquel psicólogo, pero sabía que no podía negarle esa respuesta al nuevo empleado de Nerv, o mejor dicho, no tenía caso negarle la respuesta.

- Desgraciadamente son los únicos que pueden hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la sincronización, solo ellos pueden sincronizarse con los EVA. No lo entiendo muy bien, pero los EVA responden a las emociones de los pilotos…- respondió con sinceridad. Miró a Keitaro y vio en él una expresión de seriedad que no sabía cómo describir.

- Entonces, el EVA responde al piloto y es afectado por su estado psicológico… - cambio su semblante de serio a alegre. – Gracias Mayor Katsuragi. No se preocupe, dentro de poco mi trabajo mostrara resultados.

Ella sonrió. No entendía a aquel hombre ni comprendía sus motivos, pero le creyó. Aún así no dejaría de vigilarlo.

- Nos vemos. – dijo Misato saliendo de la oficina.

- Espere Mayor, una última consulta…

Misato se detuvo y volteo para ver al psicólogo.

- ¿Es en realidad capaz de cuidar a esos niños?

Otra vez este hombre tenía esa expresión de seriedad, que se le hacía tan extraña.

- Por supuesto que sí. – respondió Misato ofendida. Dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

Pobre puerta, voy a tener que cuidarla más. – dijo para sí mismo Keitaro.

**Lunes**

_Sesión 2: 'Asuka Langley'_

No sé cómo fue que Misato me convenció de volver a venir. – pensaba la pelirroja, sentada en el sofá de la oficina del psicólogo. Inspecciono de nuevo la oficina. No lo había notado el domingo, pero la oficina se veía distinta, a parte del sillón. Había algo que la hacía sentir más cómoda.

- Muy bien Asuka, comencemos… - dijo el psicólogo entrando al despacho. Había salido por unos minutos justo después que la catorce añera llegara.

La muchacha se quedo en silencio. No quería cooperar con aquel tipo. Al ver que la muchacha lo ignoraba decidió cambiar de estrategia.

- Sabes Asuka, estaba pensando en pintar la oficina… me siento raro entre tanto blanco.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa forma de hablar como si no pasara nada. ¡Así le hablaba el hombre que había asegurado que tenía problemas psicológicos! Mostro un gesto de enfado.

- Sí, creo que verde quedaría bien…

- ¿Eres idiota? Se verían ridículas las paredes verdes con esas cortinas rojas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, quedaría mucho mejor un naranja claro o un amarillo opaco.

- Ok. Ahora cuéntame, como estuvo tu día.

- Mal, por culpa del tarado de Shinji.

- ¿Qué te hizo Shinji?

- Nada. Él nunca hace nada, sobre todo estos días ha estado callado y deprimido. – dijo con cara de enfado.- Me da tanta rabia ¡me gustaría golpearlo!

- ¿Qué te molesta más? ¿Qué este deprimido o que te ignore?

En ese momento Asuka se dio cuenta que había hecho lo que se disponía a no hacer. Había hablado. Para colmo, de Shinji. Al notar que la chica se había dado cuenta, Keitaro dijo:

- Si es porque está deprimido, no te preocupes, hablare con él.

Asuka se levanto.

- Dile a Shinji que mañana es su turno, por favor. – dijo Keitaro.

Asuka salió de la oficina con el típico portazo.

'De verdad tengo que comenzar a cuidar esa puerta.' – pensó el psicólogo.

- Ya llegue. – dijo Asuka al entrar en el departamento.

- Bienvenida. – saludo Shinji, sin ánimos y con semblante triste.

- ¡Estúpido! – le grito Asuka antes de darle una cachetada y encerrarse en su pieza de un portazo. Shinji no podía entender a la pelirroja.

**Martes**

Las clases acababan de terminar.

- ¿Vamos a los videojuegos? – pregunto Touji.

- Vamos – respondió Kensuke. Miró a Shinji, el que no había dicho palabra en todo el día. – ¿vienes Shinji?

Shinji miró a su amigo. Luego miró al suelo.

No puedo. Misato dijo que tengo que ir a Nerv nuevamente.

- Ah, como me gustaría ser tu y poder pilotar el EVA – dijo Kensuke despreocupadamente.

Shinji no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando al suelo. Kensuke miro a Touji, que ya había salido del salón sin siquiera darse cuenta que él y Shiji no lo estaban siguiendo. Miró a Shinji y pensó – 'que amigos más problemáticos tengo.' – y sonrió.

- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió de Shinji.

_Sesión 3: 'Shinji Ikari'_

- ¿Cómo estas Shinji?

- Bien. – respondió este con voz desanimada.

- Tu voz dice lo contrario… ¿Tienes algún problema?

Shinji no podía evitar sentir miedo. No miedo de aquel hombre en sí, sino de lo que este había escrito en su informe. Como ese factor podría afectar su mundo. Como cambiarían las cosas.

- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando dije que sufrías depresión clínica?

Shinji se sorprendió. No había visto venir aquella pregunta. Después de algún rato respondió.

- ¿De verdad tengo… depresión?

- Jo, eso es algo que tú deberías saber mejor que nadie.

- Yo… no lo sé.

- ¿Te sientes triste o abatido usualmente?

- Eeeh, sí.

- ¿Te sientes inútil? ¿No sabes cómo enfrentar situaciones? ¿Cómo enfrentar la vida?

- … sí.

- ¿Te odias a ti mismo?

- Sí.

A Keitaro no le gusto para nada que el joven hubiese respondido con tanta seguridad esa última pregunta. Suspiró y meneo la cabeza.

- Esos son síntomas de depresión clínica.

- Entonces tengo depresión. – dijo Shinji cabizbajo.

- Puede que no. La psicología no es una ciencia exacta.- dijo Keitaro sonriendo. – Pero tienes los síntomas, así que sería bueno saber que es lo que causa que te sientas así. De esa forma podremos atacar el problema.

- ¿Atacar el problema?

- Shinji, la psicología tiene como base de que nuestros problemas son causados por nosotros mismos. Hay factores externos que influyen, pero todo está en nosotros. Por eso es que esta en nosotros mismos el poder para solucionar esos problemas.

- Entonces yo soy el problema… - dijo Shinji con melancolía.

- Jo, parece que necesitaras un ejemplo. – dicho eso Keitaro tomo un vaso con agua que tenía en el escritorio, lo elevo y los soltó. El vaso crujió y el agua y los pedazos de vidrio se desparramaron en el suelo.

- ¿Qué…? – Shinji no alcanzo a terminar la frase (aunque casi no alcanza a comenzarla).

- ¿Te parece este un problema? – Shinji iba a responder, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo.

- A mí no me lo parece.

Shinji quedo atónito.

- Ahora, si esto provoca que alguien se accidente, si me va a parecer un problema. Por lo demás era solo un simple vaso. ¿Me entiendes?

- Creo que sí.

- Entonces ¿Te gustaría dejar de sentirte triste e inútil?

Shinji miro al psicólogo tímidamente.

- Sí.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a cambiar para dejar de sentirte deprimido?

- Pero… no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Me parece muy bien, después de todo para eso estoy aquí. – sonrió Keitaro.- A partir de la próxima sesión trabajaremos en eso.

- ¿Cuándo?

- El viernes. ¿Te parece?

- Sí.

- Nos vemos.

Cuando Shinji salió de la oficina Keitaro suspiró.

'¿Habrá alguien en este lugar que me preste una escoba y un paño para limpiar esto?' – se pregunto mirando el charco de agua y los trozos de cristal.

Miércoles

_Sesión 2: 'Rei Ayanami'_

- ¿Cómo has estado Rei?

- Bien. – respondió la chica sin expresión en su rostro. Keitaro miró a la chica, sentada perfectamente erguida en el sillón. Era tan parecida a Yui y a la vez tan distinta.

- ¿Te gusta el sillón Rei? – Rei miró el sillón, no se había fijado en él, al entrar simplemente se había sentado donde aquel hombre le había indicado. Era azul. Un azul muy bonito.

- Sí. – respondió.

- Acomódate por favor.

Eso era nuevo para Rei. ¿Qué se acomode?

Al ver a la chica dudar Keitaro sonrió. Sin duda ella también tenía un lado lindo.

- Me refiero a que te apoyes en el respaldo o te recuestes si quieres.

Rei se movió en el sillón. Primero se apoyo en el respaldo, pero se sentía raro. Cambio un poco su posición, apoyando solo su hombro derecho, quedando sus piernas dirigidas a la izquierda.

- ¿Puedo? – pregunto la niña indicando sus piernas.

- Adelante.

La primera subió sus piernas al sillón. Keitaro volvió a sonreír al ver la posición que la niña había adoptado. Sus piernas estaban apoyadas en el sillón, las dos hacia el lado izquierdo, mientras que su cuerpo se apoyaba en el respaldo.

- ¿Estás cómoda?

La muchacha asintió.

- Es como una cama. – dijo refiriéndose al sillón.

- Me alegro que también te guste.

Eso resultaba un poco extraño… el psicólogo tenia razón en algo, le gustaba estar en ese sillón, a pesar de que no sentía ningún afecto por las camas.

Después de un breve silencio el psicólogo pregunto:

- Rei, esa persona que es importante para ti ¿es irremplazable?

No había sido una semana fácil para Rei Ayanami. Esa pregunta la había absorbido. Durante el test de sincronización no había podido dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría si algo le ocurriera al Comandante Ikari, o a Shinji. Después pensó en la segunda elegida. ¿Cómo se sentiría si algo le pasaba a Asuka? Por primera vez en su vida tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Pensó en la Mayor Misato, la doctora Ritsuko, sus compañeros de clase. Llegó a una sola conclusión.

- Sí. – definitivamente nada sería lo mismo si algo le ocurría a alguna de las personas que estaban en su vida.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Eres irremplazable?

- No. – ella a diferencia de todos los demás si era reemplazable. Esa era la realidad.

Keitaro suspiro, la chica era difícil. Definitivamente debía averiguar más sobre la primera elegida si quería ayudarla realmente. Tecleó en su laptop.

- ¿Qué es el síndrome de Asperger? – pregunto la niña de cabellos azules.

- Jum, ¿cómo lo explico? Supongo que prefieres que te lo diga en palabras precisas ¿no es así?

- Sí.

- Es un trastorno que afecta tu capacidad de socializar. ¿A ti te cuesta charlar con tus compañeros de curso?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo eres con el lenguaje no verbal?

- Entiendo las generalidades, pero me es difícil aplicarlo y entenderlo en muchas ocasiones.

- Esos son síntomas clásicos del síndrome de Asperger, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave. Tan solo tenemos que trabajar para que puedas mejorar tus habilidades sociales. ¿Te gustaría? ¿cierto?

- Sí.

Keitaro sonrío.

- ¿Te parece si comenzamos el lunes?

- Sí.

- Nos vemos.

- Adiós.

* * *

N.A. _He tenido problemas con la separación de los parrafos. Sí alguien me puede explicar como arreglarlo estaría muy agradecido._


	4. Capitulo 3: Buen humor

**Capitulo 3: **_Buen humor_

**Jueves**

_**Sesión 3: 'Asuka Langley'**_

Cuando Asuka entró se dio cuenta que de nuevo algo había cambiado en esa oficina. Esta vez eran las paredes. Aquel tipo las había pintado del color que ella había sugerido.

- Hola Asuka. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

- Qué bueno. ¿Cómo está Shinji?

- Con la misma cara de idiota que siempre.

- ¿Eso es bueno o es malo?

- ¡¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de Shinji?!

- ¿Estás dispuesta a hablar de ti?

- Está bien. – respondió Asuka con cara de desgano.

- ¿Te gusta pilotar el EVA?

- ¡Por supuesto! – el semblante de Asuka cambio a tal punto que parecía brillar. – ¡Es la última pieza de la tecnología, es hermoso y puedo hacerlo mejor que nadie!

- Si no pilotaras el EVA ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

- Umm, no sé. Tal vez sería modelo o tal vez estudiaría ciencias. Pero eso no pasara por lo pronto.

Las respuestas de la chica tenían un tanto desconcertado a Keitaro. Para ella ser piloto era la razón de su vida. ¿Pero por qué? Bueno, por el momento era mejor no pensar en eso, sino en cómo hacer para que la chica sacara a flote sus problemas.

- Asuka, ¿te agradan Shinji y Rei? – la cara de la segunda cambio nuevamente a una expresión de disgusto.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero hablar de eso.

Se produjo un silencio.

- ¿Quieres jugar un juego?

- Ya no soy una niña… ¿o es que quieres hacer algo raro sucio pervertido? – dijo mientras cerraba el puño a modo de amenaza.

- Nada de eso… sígueme.

Salieron de la oficina.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A conocer a las personas que permiten que tu EVA funcione.

- Ya los conozco, los veo siempre en el cuarto de control.

- Apuesto que a estos no.

- Siguieron avanzando por los pasillos de Nerv, hasta encontrarse con alguien.

- ¿Están perdidos? – pregunto el hombre.

- Estamos buscando el área de logística.

- Necesito ver sus identificaciones.

Keitaro y Azuka las entregaron.

- Keitaro Inoue y Asuka Lan… - la cara del hombre mostro asombro. – señorita Asuka, no la había reconocido. Es un gusto tenerla por acá. Síganme. – dijo animadamente el hombre.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto Keitaro mientras lo seguía.

- Oh, ciertamente no me he presentado. Soy Nobu Sano.

- Muchas gracias Sano-san.

Llegaron a una habitación bastante grande, con estantes distribuidos por todas partes, sillas y muchas personas.

- Esta es la sección de logística. Esta gente es la responsable de que tu EVA pueda ser transportado, son los encargados del cable umbilical, entre otras tantas cosas.

- Ya veo, ellos limpian nuestros desastres. – dijo la niña, recordando aquella vez que quedo enterrada, con mucha vergüenza, porque no había agradecido a quienes la habían rescatado.

- Así es. Aquí comienza el juego Azuka. – le paso un lápiz y un papel. – Anota el nombre de cada persona con la que hables y tres características que te hayan llamado la atención. Quien anote más personas gana. Si gano, responderás a mis preguntas sinceramente. Si pierdo te invito a comer un helado.

- No lo creo justo, tendrás que darme algo más.

- Mmmmmm. – Keitaro tenía cara reflexiva. – Ya sé, te dejare conducir mi auto.

- Trato hecho.

Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a conversar con los demás. Keitaro puso atención en como la joven se desenvolvía en ese ambiente. Era bastante segura de sí misma a pesar de encontrarse en un ambiente extraño, con personas desconocidas. Se rio cuando se dio cuenta que uno de los técnicos la tomo de las manos y no quería dejarla ir, mientras que otros tantos los rodeaban y se reían.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos se reunieron de nuevo.

- ¿y bien? –pregunto Asuka, segura de que sería la victoriosa.

- Veintiún personas.

Rayos – pensó la pelirroja. Solo tenía veinte, aunque… comenzó a anotar algo.

- Veintiún también. – sonrió.

- Entonces es un empate ¿qué hacemos?

- Me dejaras conducir el auto y te responderé algunas preguntas. Solo algunas. – aclaro la pelirroja.

- Ven. – le indico el psicólogo. Se despidieron de todos alzando las manos. - ¿Qué te parecieron?

- Son buenas personas – respondió Azuka, luego de un suspiro.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Azuka se sorprendió. No pensó que el auto de su psicólogo sería un descapotable, de un color verde metálico. Se dispuso a subir al asiento del piloto, pero Keitaro la detuvo.

- Pero me prometiste…

- Sí, pero no soy tan irresponsable como para permitir que un menor de edad conduzca en plena ciudad. Iremos a otra parte. Ahí conducirás.

- Está bien. – respondio la chica algo desanimada.

- Mientras tanto leeremos lo que escribimos. Empecemos con el tuyo.

- La primera persona que anote fue a Nobu-san. Me pareció alto, responsable y un poco animado.

- Jaja, parece que tienes admiradores.

- Por supuesto. Soy Azuka Langley Soryu, piloto del EVA 02. Es normal para mí. Después tenemos a Taku-san. Es moreno, fuerte y muy serio. – Asuka calló un momento, pensando que Keitaro diría algo, pero al verlo callado pregunto - ¿También hablaste con él? ¿Cierto?

- Sí, él es uno de los jefes de la sección de logística.

- Mmmmm, bueno, Aika-san era muy simpática y bonita.

- ¿Y la otra cualidad?

- Esa da lo mismo, porque era tan bonita que vale por dos.

Keitaro rió. Estaba seguro que la chica si había anotado tres cualidades para cada persona, pero por ahora mejor le seguía el juego.

- Espera. – dijo Asuka. – la tercera cualidad también es importante. Esta soltera.

Keitaro no mostro reacción.

- Tal vez podrías pedirle que sea tu novia… - sugirió la pelirroja, que desde que vio a Aika había planeado esa broma. Era su forma de devolverle la mano, por las incomodidades que le había hecho pasar.

- ¿Tú crees? – al oír eso Asuka no pudo evitar pensar que Keitaro era como Shinji. Siempre preguntándole que pensaba acerca de esto o aquello.

- Pues claro. ¿No te pareció bonita acaso?

- Sí, pero te vi tan animada hablando con ella que por un momento creí que querías que fuera TU novia.

- Asuka se sonrojo. Pero de inmediato se recupero y le dio al psicólogo tremendo golpe, por la sugerencia que acababa de hacer. Menos mal Keitaro mantuvo el volante firme, sino a la mañana siguiente hubiese sido reportado que un vehículo con sus dos ocupantes se habían volcado en la carretera de Tokio-3.

- Era solo una broma. – bufo Keitaro.

- Idiota. – le respondió Asuka.

Así pasaron el resto del viaje. Comentando acerca de las personas con las que Asuka había conversado.

- Ahora toca ver las personas con las que tú conversaste. – dijo Asuka. Había nombrado a veinte. No iba a hablar del veintiunavo, de momento. Pero Keitaro detuvo el auto.

- Bah, yo pensé que querías conducir.

Asuka se olvido de todo lo demás y comenzó a empujar al psicólogo para que saliera del vehículo y le dejara el asiento del conductor. Keitaro apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta y salir cuando la chica ya había encendido el motor.

- ¡Espera! ¡Deja que me suba!

Pero la pelirroja no esperaba a nadie. El vehículo partió, pero dio media vuelta y volvió.

- Sube. - dijo autoritariamente la pelirroja, ahora dueña del vehículo.

- Diablos, creí que me dejabas en medio de la nada. – dijo Keitaro sonriendo.

- Casi lo hago. – dijo la pelirroja – Pero en el último segundo sentí piedad por tu pobre alma.

- Keitaro rió. Estaban en campo abierto así que Asuka podía hacer las maniobras que quería. Se sorprendió al notar lo buena conductora que era la pelirroja. Después de unos agitados veinte minutos Keitaro pregunto:

- ¿Volvemos?

- ¿Tan pronto? – Asuka no quería separase del volante.

- Puedes conducir de vuelta, mientras vayamos por la carretera… - Asuka sonrió y se dirigió hacia el camino. Keitaro lo había propuesto porque sabía que era una ruta poco transitada, así que no debía de haber problemas.

- Bueno, mientras conduces te comentare acerca de cada persona con la que hablé.

La pelirroja no respondió, ni siquiera trato de prestarle atención, estaba atenta al camino. Demasiado atenta. – pensó Keitaro.

- Asuka, puedo conducir si quieres.

- No, yo quiero hacerlo.

'Entonces cuando tiene libertad puede hacer todo sin problemas, pero cuando hay reglas se complica y estresa, demasiado.' – pensó Keitaro. Entonces reparó en los dos autos negros que los seguían.

- Jo, parece que no confían en mí para nada. – pensó Keitaro en voz alta.

- ¿Te refieres a los que nos siguen? No te preocupes, todos con acceso libre a las instalaciones de Nerv tienen vigilancia. De hecho son solo unos idiotas que no saben hacer su trabajo. – sentencio Asuka.

- ¿Entonces todos los pilotos tienen vigilancia total? – pregunto lo que ya sabía.

- Sí.

- ¿Y los otros dos lo saben?

- Jum, creo que el tonto de Shinji no se ha dado cuenta…

- Bueno, será mejor que me dejes conducir a partir de aquí.

- Pero…

- Sin peros.

Asuka volteo su cara al lado contrario. Pero estaban entrando a la zona urbana, era claro que ya no podría seguir conduciendo.

Se demoraron poco en llegar al departamento de Asuka. Antes de que esta baje del auto Keitaro le acerco los papeles.

- Llévatelos. – dijo.

- Está bien.- respondió la segunda sin darle mayor importancia.

- Asuka…

La chica se volteo con expresión de duda.

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?

- ¡Porque tengo que ser la mejor!

- ¿Por qué?

- Si soy la mejor lo tendré todo. – respondió la chica sonriendo.

- 'Así que si no eres la mejor no tendrás nada…' - pensó Keitaro. Tratar con la pelirroja como psicólogo era complicado, pero ese día había hecho un gran avance. La puerta de su oficina estaba a salvo y su auto también, aunque cuando Asuka tomo mal una curva, pensó que tendría que conseguir uno nuevo.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

- Hoy si que demoraste Asuka ¿Tenias una cita? – pregunto Misato. Shinji dejo de hacer la tarea para atender a la conversación.

'¿Eso había sido una cita? Para nada. Pero no quiero decirles que estuve hasta ahora con el psicólogo. Además, que diría Misato si se entera que conduje un auto.' – pensó la pelirroja.

- Es un se-cre-to. – dijo juguetona.

Shinji estaba muriendo por dentro. En el buen sentido de la palabra. Un montón de emociones lo invadían cuando la piloto del EVA 02, ponía esa cara y usaba esa voz, pero ¿de verdad había tenido una cita? Era lo más probable. Shinji suspiro.

- ¿Y mi cena? – pregunto la alemana.

- Llegas tarde. Me la comí toda… - respondió Misato divertida.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?

- Pensé que pasarías la noche afuera… - dijo Misato con picardía.

- Asuka se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que sugería la Mayor.

- Te preparare algo – dijo Shinji, que quería dejar ese tema de lado - ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

- ¿Puedes hacer unas pastas? – pregunto amablemente la pelirroja. A Shinji se le hizo extraño ese buen humor, normalmente le hubiese exigido en tono autoritario. Pero hoy estaba distinta… y eso le gustaba.

- ¡Oh! ¡Parece que nuestra pequeña Asuka está enamorada! – molesto Misato, que no iba a dejar el tema fácilmente.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Asuka se mudara con otro! ¡Oh, Shinji ven a consolarme! Después de todo a partir de ahora volveremos a estar solos…

- Asuka miro con cara de ira. Shinji que escuchaba desde la cocina no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mucho. De hecho su cara hervía. Misato estaba particularmente atrevida con sus bromas ese día.

Aparte de eso fue una velada entretenida, llena de bromas, anécdotas. Misato no recordaba alguna ocasión en que los tres la hubieran pasado tan bien juntos. Se quedaron despiertos conversando hasta pasado las tres de la mañana.

**Viernes**

Al día siguiente todos despertaron tarde. Como pudieron se vistieron y desayunaron a la velocidad luz. Pero aun así Asuka y Shinji llegaron tarde a clases.

Al verlos llegar tarde Touji no pudo reprimir el decir en voz alta:

- Parece que la pareja de recién casados vivió una noche de pasión…

Todos en la clase rieron. Los dos pilotos se avergonzaron. Y el profesor castigo a Suzuhara por una semana. Por lo demás el resto del día fue normal.

_**Sesión 4: 'Shinji Ikari'**_

Shinji entro en el despacho. Estaba cansado así que se tumbo en el sillón sin siquiera saludar.

- Hola Shinji ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. – dijo, tratando de incorporarse.

- No te sientes, te ves cansado. Recuestate. – Shiji dudo unos segundos.

- Gracias. – dijo finalmente.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Tienes amigos? – preguntó finalmente el psicólogo.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Kensuke Aida y Touji Suzuhara.

- ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con ellos?

- Sí. – Shinji sonrió al recordar las ultimas tonteras que habían hecho sus amigos (las que no eran bromas dirigidas a él, claro está).

- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- El primer día que fui a clases Touji me golpeo, porque dañe a su hermana con el EVA.- Shinji le explico los pormenores del incidente incluyendo cuando sus amigos se vieron forzados a subir al EVA durante la lucha con Shamshel.

- Juju. Es una historia complicada.

- ¿Lo es?

- Solo un poco. ¿De qué sueles hablar con tus amigos?

- Kensuke me pregunta todo el día sobre cosas de Nerv y de los EVA y habla un montón de cosas militares que no entiendo bien. En cambio Touji suele decir un montón de bromas y pregunta cualquier cosa…

- ¿y tú no hablas?

- No mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tengo nada que decir.

- Pero ellos te preguntan cosas. ¿Tú les respondes?

El chico quedo en silencio. Por lo general ante las preguntas de sus amigos se quedaba callado. Pensando en lo que le acababan de preguntar, pero respondiendo cosas vagas.

- Si ellos te hacen preguntas es porque están interesados en ti. Quieren conocerte mejor. ¿Tú quieres conocerlos mejor también? ¿No es así?

Shinji asintió.

- Entonces pregúntales tú también, sobre su vida, sus padres, intereses, cualquier cosa.

- Pero ¿si se enojan?

Keitaro sonrió.

- Todos nos enojamos a veces, pero preguntar no es malo, aunque la otra persona no responda. Porque quiere decir que existe un interés. Partiendo de eso se llegaran a conocer mejor.

Shinji pensó en lo que acababa de decir el psicólogo. Tenía sentido.

- Entonces tienes tarea.

- ¿Tarea?

- Les contaras a tus amigos algo sobre ti y les preguntaras algo sobre ellos cada día hasta la próxima sesión, el próximo martes… - dicho eso el psicólogo prácticamente corrió a Shinji de su oficina.


	5. Chapter 4: Musica

Capitulo 4: _Música_ Sábado

El segundo impacto había producido tal cataclismo a nivel mundial que se produjeron diversos cambios culturales en el mundo. La ONU se consagro como la máxima autoridad mundial y cada orden proveniente de este consejo de naciones se seguía al pie de la letra. Por la fuerza la ONU estableció la paz y se alzo como una organización independiente. Un país sin territorio, rumbo o frontera.

La globalización fue un hecho. Los pequeños países se unieron a los grandes con el fin de sobrevivir. Las fronteras se despejaron, quedando los cuatro continentes: América, Europa, Asia y Oceanía. De esta la con mayores conflictos fue Asia. La convivencia entre China, Corea y Japón no era del todo buena. Por lo mismo la ONU estableció bases ahí. Puntos estratégicos para delimitar las influencias de los intereses de un país con el otro.

La educación fue un punto importante de consenso. Se decidió que todas las escuelas del mundo enseñarían lo mismo, bajo las mismas condiciones de jornada, independiente de la situación propia de cada país. O por lo menos eso se intento. Se decidió que de lunes a viernes la jornada sería de 8.00 a 15.00 horas. Con una charla acerca de las consecuencias del segundo impacto los primeros veinte minutos de cada día. De 15.00 a 17.00 horas se realizarían las actividades extracurriculares y clubes. Los sábados habría clases de 8.00 a 12.00 horas, siendo este día dedicado a clases de arte, talleres de literatura, etc.

En clases de artes plásticas se encontraba Rei Ayanami. Aún pensando en los que el psicólogo le había dicho. Habilidades sociales. ¿Relacionarse con las personas? ¿Era algo que ella pudiese lograr? ¿Era algo que ella quería? Recordó su razón para pilotar el EVA. Sus lazos. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a pintar sobre el lienzo líneas azules y verdes. Parecía un rio. Sonrió. Era lindo y armónico y lo había hecho si darse cuenta.

- ¡Qué lindo! - exclamo una compañera suya. Rei no sabía que responder al halago, así que dijo – Sí. – en su tono automático.

Rei volvió a concentrarse en su cuadro. No sabía cómo hablar con las demás chicas. Ni con los demás chicos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lentamente se perdió en la profundidad de sus pensamientos…

Así era como la heroína derrotaba al dragón y salvaba a todo el mundo de una muerte horrorosa. Era Asuka que se encontraba, junto a Hikari, escribiendo en el taller de literatura.

- Asuka, tu historia está bien como siempre, pero no puedo evitar sentir que le falta algo… - le dijo la profesora tras revisar su avance. – En cuanto a Ud. Señorita Hokari, podría tratar de escribir algo que no sea un romance al menos una vez. – la aludida se sonrojo ante el comentario. Cuando la profesora se alejo Asuka reclamo:

- ¡¿Que sabe ella?! ¡Mi historia está bien tal cual está!

- No crees que la protagonista está un poco… sola. – inquirió su amiga.

- Puede ser, pero ella no necesita a nadie… - respondió la alemana despreocupadamente.

- Pero es un poco triste.

- En lo que si tenía razón la profesora es que estas escribiendo muchas historias de amor… vamos ¿vas a decirme quien te gusta? - Hikari se sonrojo nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Shinji y Touji se encontraban en el aula de música. Mientras Touji tomaba una guitarra eléctrica Shinji buscaba su violonchelo, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. (Había decidido guardarlo en la escuela para no estar transportándolo todos los sábados).

- Profesor, ¿dónde está mi violonchelo?

El profesor lo miro extrañado.

- Ikari-san, el jueves lo llamamos para consultar si prestaría por un mes su chelo a la orquesta nacional.

- ¿Qué?

- Y su tutora dijo que no habría problema.

Misato… - pensó Shinji, mientras iba a sentarse. No le gustaba que tomaran sus cosas sin permiso, sobre todo porque las únicas posesiones que consideraba realmente suyas eran el chelo y su walkman.

- Ikari-san ¿no le gustaría probar un bajo?

Shinji volteo y miro al profesor extrañado.

- Tómelo – dijo el profesor pasándole un bajo eléctrico. Shinji tomo el instrumento y lo miro extrañado. No había tocado otra cosa que no fuera el chelo, pero ahora su profesor le decía que tocara un bajo. ¿Cómo iba a poder tocar bien si jamás había visto ese instrumento en su vida? Pero la mirada del profesor lo exhorto a tratar de tocar un par de notas. Mientras Shinji probaba el instrumento el profesor fue a revisar a los otros alumnos, no sin antes exigirle a Suzuhara que tocara como se debe y no gritara mientras lo hacía. Trataban de hacer música, por Dios.

Cuando el profesor se aseguro que todos los estudiantes estuvieran listos con sus instrumentos comenzó la música. Eso sí, canciones simples como 'los pollitos dicen…'. Tocaron tres canciones. Después de eso el profesor los dejo interpretar temas libremente. A Shinji le sorprendió lo entretenido que le resultaba explorar este nuevo instrumento. Se sentía extraño tocando parado… y sin el arco, pero los dedos le daban una libertad reconfortante.

El profesor estaba frustrado. No habían avanzado casi nada desde el principio de año, así que anuncio:

- Pueden llevarse los instrumentos hasta la próxima semana. Quiero que para entonces cada uno aprenda siquiera una parte de una canción.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Podemos tocar en grupos? – pregunto Touji.

- Sí.

El profesor hizo firmar compromisos de cuidar adecuadamente los instrumentos a cada uno de sus alumnos. Cuando llego el turno de Shinji garabateo algo en un trozo de papel y se lo paso.

- Quiero que retires ese libro de la biblioteca. Te indicara lo básico del bajo eléctrico. ¿Sabes leer partituras?

- Sí.

- Entonces quiero que traigas una canción lista para la próxima semana.

- S…sí. – la mirada del profesor le daba a entender que tendría que hacerlo.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido el profesor suspiro. - ¿Cómo le irá a Ikari con el bajo? – se pregunto. Sabía que tan bueno era el chico con el chelo, pero siempre se encasillaba en las mismas canciones. Tal vez esta sería una oportunidad para aquel chico de ampliar sus horizontes…

Mientras tanto en Nerv la doctora Ritsuko averiguaba acerca del nuevo. No le gustaba ni una pisca su presencia ahí. Estaba interrumpiendo sus experimentos y el avance del proyecto. Sí. Él era el culpable, no podría haber algo más. Desde su intromisión con los pilotos, no había podido obtener mejores resultados de los test de sincronización. Para colmo el Comandante no estaba haciendo nada. – Tiene que haber algo aquí – se decía a si misma mientras revisaba el archivo del psicólogo. Seele lo había enviado por alguna razón y no descansaría hasta saber cual era.

Había alguien más en Nerv haciendo el mismo trabajo.

- Nada. Supongo que será mejor encararlo. – dicho esto este personaje misterioso se dirigió a la oficina del psicólogo. - ¡Con permiso! – dijo, entrando. Encontró a Keitaro tecleando en su laptop.

- Buenas tardes – respondió el psicólogo a su visitante.

- ¡¿Quién eres?!

- Creo que la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú? No ¿Qué quieres? ¿una evaluación psicológica?

- Creo que no me haría mal.

- Bueno, primero ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Kaji.

- Se ve tenso Kaji-san ¿son preocupaciones del trabajo o del corazón?

- Veo que en realidad es un psicólogo, o tal vez solo bastante intuitivo.

- Soy ambas cosas. – Keitaro sonrió. – y en su caso parece que tiene ambas preocupaciones…

- Jo. Parece que algo sabes de mí… ¿Quién eres?

- Keitaro Inoue, psicólogo de Nerv, peón de Seele, al igual que usted, según entiendo, así que ¿Por qué pregunta quién soy?

- Digamos que solo quiero saber la verdad.

- Aja, parece que has escogido un camino complicado. ¿Café? – Kaji pensó un momento antes de contestar.

- Sí.

- Si de verdad estas buscando la verdad, entiendo por qué estas preocupado de que yo esté aquí. Con respecto a eso, solo puedo decirte que no hay nada oculto en mi verdad. Tal vez solo estas dejando pasar las cosas por alto.

Kaji miraba al psicólogo con una expresión bastante seria y profunda.

- … y también entiendo tus preocupaciones respecto al amor. Pero pareces ser de las personas que saben que no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿no es así? Por tanto solo puedo aconsejarte que la consigas, cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿La verdad o el amor?

- Jeje, eso solo lo sabe tu corazón. – le dijo Keitaro con una sonrisa. Kaji también sonrió.

- Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero aun tengo una duda…

- Dime

- ¿Cuál es tu razón?

- Realizar mi trabajo. Conocer los problemas de los pilotos de los Evangelion y resolverlos.

- Bueno, adiós… - Kaji se disponía a irse cuando Keitaro lo detuvo.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor…

Kaji lo miro con seriedad.

- ¿Podrías prestarme impresora? Tengo que imprimir unos informes. – Kaji sonrió.

- Está bien, sígueme. – dijo.

- Después de eso, me podrías llevar donde la Mayor Katsuragi… tengo que entregárselos a ella… y este lugar es un laberinto.

- Por supuesto, ven.

Cuando Misato los vio llegar charlando como mejores amigos supo que su día se haría peor.

- ¿Qué quieren? - preguntó la Jefa de Operaciones.

- Mayor Katsuragi. Vine a entregarle los informes.

Uff, solo eso, por un momento me preocupe – pensó Misato.

- Muchas gracias.

- Además Kaji-san me menciono que ustedes habían sido novios… - Misato dirigió a Kaji una mirada de odio.

- Hey, el tipo este sabe cómo sacar información. – se defendió Kaji, con expresión divertida.

- A muchas personas se les dificulta trabajar con sus ex, me gustaría que vinieran algún día a mi oficina para que analicemos su caso…

- No lo creo necesario. – contesto molesta Misato.

- Te lo dije. – dijo Kaji a Keitaro – Ahora págame.

- También sabía que diría eso, esa no era la apuesta.

¿Apuesta? ¿Esos dos estaban jugando con ella?

- Está bien, tarde o temprano tendrás que pagarme… - dijo con malicia Kaji.

- No estés tan seguro. – respondió de la misma forma Keitaro. – Por cierto ¿por dónde queda mi oficina?

- Por allá. – le indico Kaji.

- Gracias ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió Keitaro.

- Entonces ¿ahora soy blanco de apuestas? – dijo Misato molesta.

- Eres el blanco de todo, preciosa.- le respondió Kaji. – Hasta luego tengo trabajo que hacer.

- ¡Por Dios! – exclamo Misato desconcertada.

En casa Shinji leía el libro que el profesor le había indicado, mientras Asuka despotricaba contra su maestra de literatura al tiempo que hacía su tarea. Cuando Shinji concluyo que ya había leído suficiente habló:

- Asuka ¿me puedes prestar tu estéreo?

Asuka lo miro sorprendida.

- Está bien - dijo.

Shinji busco el bajo y lo conecto al estéreo a modo de amplificador. Asuka estaba todavía más sorprendida… ¿Shinji tocando bajo?

Shinji empezó a practicar torpemente. Trato de tocar una canción recomendada en el libro.

- ¿No eres muy bueno en esto? ¿Verdad?

- Recién estoy aprendiendo – se quejo Shinji.

- ¿Qué te dio por tocar bajo?

- El profesor quiere que aprenda una canción para el próximo sábado.

Asuka miro en el libro la canción que Shinji trataba de reproducir.

- Uff, como siempre tendré que ayudarte…

Comenzó a hojear el libro, el cual traía bastantes partituras de distintas canciones. Dio con la que estaba buscando.

- Toca esta – ordenó la pelirroja.

- Pero…

- Tócala.

Shinji miro la partitura y trato con las primeras notas. No le resultaban.

- ¡Idiota! Lo haces todo mal… ¿acaso no sabes el ritmo de esta canción?

- No… no la conozco.

- Tú y tu falta de cultura musical me sorprenden… - dijo Asuka con desdén. Empezó a tararear la canción. – Es así ¿escuchaste? Y esta escala es así – tarareo nuevamente.

Shinji empezó a tocar. De a poco iba mejorando. Al notarlo Azuka volvió a su tarea. Después de veinte minutos de tratar con las notas que le había indicado Asuka, Shinji decidió tratar de unirlas y comenzó a tocar (lo mejor que pudo) la canción.

En un momento Asuka dejo su tarea y comenzó a cantar.

It's gettin' near dawn,  
When lights close their tired eyes.  
I'll soon be with you my love,  
To give you my dawn surprise.

Shinji se sorprendió de que Asuka cantara. Lo hacía muy bien. Trato de no perder la concentración y seguir. La pelirroja lo mataría si fallaba e interrumpía la canción. Asuka se puso de pie.

I'll be with you darling soon,  
I'll be with you when the stars start falling.  
I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love.  
I'm with you my love,

Asuka se paró frente a Shinji y continuo cantando, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

The light's shinin' through on you.  
Yes, I'm with you my love,  
It's the morning and just we two.  
I'll stay with you darling now,  
I'll stay with you till my seeds are all dried up.

Shinji no podía estar más nervioso. Cada vez ponía más esfuerzo en concentrarse en la canción, pero ver a Asuka cantar lo tenía hipnotizado. Sus labios…

I've been waiting so long  
To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love.

Asuka estaba cada vez más cerca. Levanto una mano y la puso en el hombro de Shinji.

I'm with you my love,  
The light's shinin' through on you.  
Yes, I'm with you my love,  
It's the morning and just we two.

Una de las cuerdas del bajo se corto. Ambos se asustaron y se alejaron. Se produjo un silencio incomodo, que Asuka rompió primero.

- Mejoraste bastante rápido.

- Gracias a ti. – Shinji sonrió. – Cantas muy bonito.

- Por supuesto, estás hablando de mi, Asuka Langley.

Se produjo otro silencio incomodo, que esta vez rompió Misato que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Estoy en casa! ¿uh? ¿paso algo?

Domingo

Shinji y Asuka caminaban por las calles de Tokio-3. Todavía había un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

- No era necesario que me acompañaras.

- ¡Tonto! Como no puedes hacer nada bien es necesario que te acompañe para que no te equivoques.

Nuevamente otro silencio incomodo. Shinji recordó la noche anterior. Él tocando y ella cantando. Nada más en el mundo. Solo ellos dos fundiéndose con la música. El siempre tocaba para sí mismo. Escuchaba su walkman para alejarse de este mundo e internarse en uno de soledad. Pero lo de anoche había sido casi mágico.

Compraron la cuerda para el bajo rápidamente, gracias a Asuka, pues Shinji estaba indeciso como siempre.

- ¡Por favor Shinji! ¡Tienes que ser más decidido!

- Lo siento, Asuka.

- ¡Nada de lo siento! ¡Tendrás que comprarme un helado!

- ¡¿Ehh?!

- Sip, por toda la ayuda que te he prestado… ¡oh! Si sigo así terminare siendo una santa – dijo Asuka en tono dramático. Shinji sonrió.

- Ok ¿de cuál quieres?

- Fresa.

Compraron los helados. Shinji pidió uno de chocolate. Los comieron sentados en la banca de un parque.

- Asuka, cantas bonito.

- Tonto, ya me lo habías dicho.

- Sí, pero es que… - el muchacho reunió todo su valor para hablarle a su compañera - quiero que volvamos pronto a casa, para que lo hagamos nuevamente.

Asuka lo miro. Sonrió de una forma apacible que Shinji no había visto antes.

- Está bien. Volvamos.

Definitivamente ese día la pelirroja andaba de muy buen humor.

En casa pusieron la cuerda y afinaron el bajo. Shinji comenzó a tocar las primeras notas mientras miraba atentamente a Asuka, la que iba a comenzar a cantar cuando tocaron a la puerta. Eran Touji y Kensuke.

- ¡Shinji! ¡Practiquemos! – grito Touji apenas Shinji abrió la puerta.

- ¡¿Ah?!

- No te acuerdas que te dije que vendría para que comenzáramos a practicar para el sábado.

- Ah, sí. – dijo Shinji con decepción. – pero ¿Kensuke?

- ¡Vine a grabar su desastrosa práctica! – dijo este con alegría.

- ¡¿Oh?! ¿así que el trió de idiotas van a formar una banda? – molesto Asuka.

- Más bien el dúo dinámico va ha hacer el ridículo. – rió Kensuke.

- No les prestes atención Shinji, mejor vamos a tocar…

- ¿Y por qué tan emocionado? – pregunto Asuka, ahora un tanto molesta.

- ¿No sabes? ¡Cuando seamos rockstars las chicas correrán tras nosotros y por fin tendremos novia! ¡de hecho hasta podríamos tener tres novias cada uno! – exclamó Touji.

- Ha estado así desde ayer. – explico Kensuke.

- Bien Shinji ¡toquemos One, de Metallica!

- ¡de verdad son idiotas! ¡Tú no podrías hacer la guitarra de esa canción!

- ¡Como que no!

- ¡Pues no! ¡Porque apestas!

- Estoy de acuerdo con Asuka… - interrumpió Shinji.

- ¡Shinji! ¿¡Me estas traicionando!? ¡Qué clase de hechizo usaste bruja!

- Jojojo, ya ves que hasta Shinji se dio cuenta que eres patético…

- No es eso, es que creo que debemos tratar con la canción que Azuka me enseño anoche…

- ¿Qué canción? – pregunto Touiji. Kensuke estaba demasiado emocionado grabando toda la pelea como para decir nada.

- Sunshine of your love, de Cream – explico la pelirroja. Hizo un gesto de reflexión. – Sí, deberían tratar con esa. Con esa canción no importara que Suzuhara meta la pata con la guitarra…

- Ok – Touji se dio por vencido – pero no conozco la canción.

- Asuka fue a buscar su laptop y la reprodujo, entonces busco los acordes de guitarra para Touji.

- Bien, con esto y muuucha práctica tal vez puedan hacerlo.

- Gracias Asuka. – dijo Shinji. En cambio Touji solo pudo emitir un – Tsck.

- Ok. Los dejo practicando. Hasta luego. – dicho eso la pelirroja salió de la casa rápidamente.

Shinji se sintió decepcionado. Esperaba que cantara una vez más. Mientras Touji preparaba la guitarra, empezó a tocar.

Mientras tanto en Nerv, el comandante Ikari discutía con el subcomandante Fuyutsuki.

- ¿Entonces seguirá todo según lo planeado?

- Sí. – dijo Ikari firmemente. – No importa lo que Seele este tramando. No podrán detenernos.

Cuando la Mayor Katsuragi llego a su hogar, le sorprendió la presencia de los amigos de Shinji. ¿Estaban tratando de hacer música? Algo había sospechado cuando la noche anterior vio a Shinji con el bajo, pero cuando quiso preguntar tanto Shinji como Asuka corrieron a encerrarse en sus habitaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto la dueña de casa.

- Estamos practicando… - respondió Shinji.

- ¡¿Piensan formar una banda?!

- …No, el profesor de música quiere que aprendamos una canción para el sábado…

- Ah… ¿Asuka? ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Misato al darse cuenta que faltaba la pelirroja.

- Salió.

- ¡ah! ¡Qué problema! – exclamo Misato - ¿eh? ¡Rei entra! Tendremos que esperar a que Asuka regrese.

- Está bien. – respondió la primera en su habitual tono de voz. – Bu-buenas tardes – saludo al trió de muchachos.

- ¡Buenas tardes Rei! – respondió alegremente Kensuke dirigiendo su cámara a la primera niña. Touji no había prestado atención a nada, ni siquiera a la llegada de Misato, pues estaba teniendo una batalla épica con la guitarra, que a pesar de todo, estaba perdiendo.

- Touji, así no, vas a romper las cuerdas. – le dijo Shinji.

Misato rió ante la escena.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Por qué no tocan? – pregunto.

- Está bien – respondió Shinji. – Touji, toquemos.

- Ok. – respondió el aludido, recién notando la presencia de Misato y Rei, quiso decir algo, pero Shinji ya había empezado.

Después de una mediocre interpretación de la canción de Cream Misato pregunto.

- ¿Sunshine of youre love? No sabía que conocieran esa canción. (A pesar de lo mal que estaban tocando los muchachos, se había alcanzado a reconocer la canción).

- Sí, Asuka me la recomendó. Nos falta práctica. – dijo Shinji.

- Sí, mucha. – se burlo Kensuke. Touji lo miro con odio.

- Ya estoy en casa. – saludo Asuka entrando al departamento.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Misato. Asuka iba a responder cuando noto la presencia de los amigos de Shinji.

- Es un secreto – dijo, dirigiéndole a los muchachos una cara de burla.

Misato miro a todos los chicos. Hubiera sido mejor si los amigos de Shinji no hubieran estado, pero poco importaba, así que se decidió a anunciar a los pilotos.

- Chicos, esta semana habrán test de sincronización todos los días, hasta el domingo.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No tendremos tiempo de ensayar! – reclamo Touji con su habitual rapidez.

- Tendrán tiempo, hasta las 17.00 hrs, que los chicos tendrán que estar en Nerv para los test.

Pero Touji no se veía satisfecho.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos. – sugirió Kensuke – Se hace tarde.

Cuando los niños se hubiesen ido Misato le pregunto a los pilotos:

- ¿Qué piensan del psicólogo?

- Jum, parece que Misato quiere dejar a Kaji. Mejor, así será todo para mi… - se burlo Asuka.

- A mí me parece buena persona. – respondió seriamente Shinji.

- A mí también. – dijo Rei.

- Bueno, solo tengan cuidado. Sean precavidos, porque aun no lo conocemos bien.

- Tal vez deberías hablar con él.

Como siempre el comentario de Rei salió de la nada. Bueno, ahora será mejor dormir - se decía Misato ya en cama. – Psicólogos, como los odio.

* * *

_NA: Un capitulo un tanto distinto. Espero lo hayan disfrutado_


	6. Capitulo 5: Lentamente

Siento la demora. Estos han sido meses increiblemente ocupados. Ademas, creo que el sitio me odia, pues me cuesta un mundo subri un capitulo.  
Espero que les guste el cap. Sino, espero que el proximo les guste más.

Muchas gracias por los rew.

_Advertencia  
Este fic ha sido escrito sin ningun fin de lucro. Solo con el fin de divertir.  
NGE no me pertenece. Tampoco ninguno de sus personajes... No se puede tener todo en la vida :(_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Lentamente**

Lunes  
_Sesión 3: 'Rei Ayanami'_  
- Buenas tardes Rei ¿como estas? – saludo el psicólogo cuando la niña abrió la puerta de su oficina.  
- Bien.  
- ¡Me alegro! Siéntate y ponte cómoda.  
- De acuerdo.

Rei tomo asiento, reclinándose sobre el sofá.

- ¿Qué tal tu semana?  
- Como siempre.  
- ¿No hubo nada que te llamara la atención?

Rei reflexiono un momento.

- El sábado en clase de arte. Una niña me dijo algo sobre mi dibujo. No supe que contestar.  
- Ok ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa niña?  
- Que mi cuadro era lindo.  
- ¿sabes el nombre de esa niña?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Shizuka Fuchida.  
- Debiste haber dicho 'gracias Shizuka'.

La niña miro al psicólogo fijamente.

- Cuando alguien te halaga, lo normal es agradecer, sobre todo si lo que te dijo te hace feliz ¿te hizo feliz que dijera que tu cuadro era bonito?  
- Fue raro. Simplemente pinte y salió solo.  
- Entonces te hizo feliz…. ¿Está terminado tu cuadro?  
- Aun no.  
- Pues cuando esté listo pregúntale como quedo y respóndele de acuerdo a lo que consideres mejor. Pero respóndele algo.  
- Está bien. – respondió la primera.  
- Rei, escúchame. – dijo el psicólogo con seriedad. - Tienes que averiguar lo que quieres. Conocer tus propios sentimientos. Eso te ayudara a conectarte con los demás.

Mientras Keitaro le daba una charla a Rei acerca de habilidades sociales, Shinji estaba con Touji y Kensuke practicando la canción. Asuka que ese día estaba en casa, en su cuarto, salió de este varias veces para golpear a Touji, decirle que no matara la música y como debía tocar la canción. Aprovechaba para gritarle a Shinji que no perdiera la concentración y el ritmo.

La práctica se vio interrumpida por la obligación de Shinji de ir a Nerv a las pruebas de sincronización.

La sincronización de los pilotos había mejorado y se había estabilizado un poco desde la última vez. Esta vez Keitaro entro en la sala de control como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar ahí. De hecho, nadie noto su presencia hasta el final del test. Misato riño con el psicólogo, sobre su autorización de permanecer ahí. Keitaro se defendió diciendo que no podría hacer su trabajo a menos que supiera cómo era pilotar un EVA. Pues estaba más que claro que era completamente distinto a conducir cualquier otra máquina.

Martes  
Había terminado el colegio. Touji y Kensuke se disponían a acompañar a Shinji a casa (para seguir con las prácticas), pero él los detuvo.

- Los siento chicos. Tengo que ir a Nerv.  
- ¿Adelantaron el horario de los test?  
- No. – Shinji quedo unos segundos en silencio antes de proseguir – Tengo que ir con el psicólogo.  
- ¿Paso algo? - pregunto Touji preocupado, asociando psicólogo a algún tipo de catástrofe.  
- No, simplemente nos lo asignaron. – respondió tímidamente Shinji.  
- ¿No tenían psicólogo hasta ahora? – pregunto en cambio Kensuke, que tenía claro que todo piloto, de lo que fuera, debía hacerse constantes evaluaciones psicológicas, sobre todo por estrés.  
- No, solo hace dos semanas.  
- ¿Desde hace solo dos semanas? ¡Yo que pensaba que asistías a uno todo este tiempo…! Shinji no dijo nada. Más bien no sabía que decir. Pensó que la reacción de sus amigos sería distinta. Qué se burlarían de él.  
- ¿Es un buen tipo? – pregunto Touji en tono de preocupación.  
- Creo que sí.  
- Bueno, creo que esto será mejor. Practicare guitarra en casa. – dijo Touji al tiempo de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de su casa.

Shinji miró extrañado a Kensuke.

- Es martes. – explicó este.  
- Aaaahhh ¿Cómo esta su hermana?  
- Mucho mejor, pero sigue en observación.

_Sesión 5: 'Shinji Ikari'_  
- Buenas tardes Shinji ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el psicólogo, mientras el chico se sentaba.  
- Bien, gracias.  
- ¡Qué bueno! ¿Hiciste tu tarea?

Shinji lo miro extrañado.

- Abrirte más con tus amigos…  
- Aaah, sí… un poco.  
- Jum, un poco no es mucho, pero es bueno que empieces a avanzar, de a poco.  
- Tratare de hacerlo mejor.  
- Espero que lo hagas. – dijo Keitaro con seriedad.  
- Sí. – respondió el tercero tímidamente.  
- Bueno, cuéntame de tu semana.  
- El sábado empecé a tocar bajo.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Te gusta la música?  
- Sí, sobre todo la música clásica. Me hace sentir que estoy en otro mundo. – de pronto vino a su mente la noche del sábado… la sensación de Asuka acercándose, cantando, mientras él tocaba… esa sincronía, esa conexión… se ruborizo.  
- Entonces, te gusta la música clásica, pero elegiste tocar bajo… ¿por qué?  
- Es que… yo tocaba chelo, pero lo prestaron sin mi permiso a la orquesta nacional. Entonces el profesor de música me recomendó el bajo.  
- ¿Lo prestaron si tu permiso? – pregunto Keitaro. Él sabía que los chelos, al igual que muchos otros instrumentos musicales, eran muy escasos luego del segundo impacto. Se fabricaban pocos, por tanto las orquestas siempre andaban buscando chelos para poder tocar apropiadamente. Keitaro noto que Shinji estaba tenso, enojado.  
- Sí. Misato autorizo al profesor por teléfono. – respondió el niño apretando los puños.  
- ¿Lo has hablado con ella?  
- No.  
- Muy mal. Shinji, tienes que expresarte cuando las cosas te disgustan. Tienes que hablar con ella. Esa será tu próxima tarea. Tendrás que expresarte cada vez que algo te moleste.  
- Pero…  
- Pero siempre de forma correcta y respetuosa. – dijo Keitaro, sin deja que Shinji lo interrumpiera. – Ahora cuéntame sobre el bajo ¿Te gusta?  
- Creo que sí.  
- ¿Tocabas bien el chelo?  
- Creo que sí.  
- ¿Y el bajo?  
- Aún no.  
- ¿Cómo te sentías tocando el chelo?  
- Mmmmm, en paz.  
- ¿Cómo te sientes tocando el bajo?  
- Mmmmmmmmm, no se… ¿libre?  
- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Shinji pensó un momento.

- Cuando toco el chelo, con el arco siento la armonía de las notas, pero con el bajo tengo que usar los dedos. Me siento libre…  
- ¿Te gusta?

Shinji recordó nuevamente a Asuka. La primera vez que ella lo vio tocar chelo lo halago, pero cuando toco el bajo ella cantó. Con él. Para él.

- Creo que sí.

Tocaron a la puerta.

- Shinji, es hora de la prueba de sincronización. – era la voz de Misato.  
- Jo, parece que nunca hay suficiente tiempo para nada – rió Keitaro. – Shinji, recuerda tu tarea. ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió.

Los resultados de ese test fueron buenos. Buenos puntajes de sincronización. Todos estables.

Asuka y Shinji volvieron a casa en auto con Misato. Iban todos en silencio. Shinji recordaba las palabras del psicólogo. Reunió todo el valor que pudo para hablar.

- ¿Por qué?... – fue lo único que alcanzo a articular.

Las mujeres del vehículo miraron a Shinji, preguntándose a que se refería el niño.

- ¿Por qué prestaste mi chelo sin preguntarme, Misato-san?

Misato tardo un segundo en reaccionar.

- Esto… Shinji, podríamos hablarlo después.  
- No.

Misato detuvo el auto y lo miró.

- Los siento Shinji. Los de la orquesta estaban apremiados y pensé que tú igual lo hubieses prestado.  
- Sí, lo hubiese prestado, pero ese chelo es mío - dijo Shinji con un tono vehemente.

Esa frase impresiono a su tutora. Era primera vez que Shinji reclamaba algo como propio. Misato comprendió el dolor del niño.

- Lo siento. – dijo – Te lo compensare.

Shinji quedo en silencio un rato.

- No es necesar… - Shinji no pudo terminar la frase, porque Asuka lo interrumpió.  
- Más te vale Misato. El pequeño Shinji ha estado triste toda la semana.

Misato miro con escepticismo. Se pregunto qué tramaba esta vez la pelirroja. Nada bueno, probablemente. Pero no podía leer la mente de la segunda. Carecía de esa habilidad.

Apenas llegaron al departamento Misato recibió una llamada.

- Lo siento chicos, tengo que salir.

Y se fue a la velocidad de un rayo.

Shinji decidió cocinar algo simple. Después de la cena tomo el bajo para empezar a practicar, pero la pelirroja, que estaba tendida en el sofá le pregunto:

- ¿De verdad ese chelo es tan importante?

Shinji no contesto inmediatamente. Se preocupo del bajo.

- Sí. – respondió finalmente. – Es una de las pocas cosas que tengo, una de las pocas cosas que me pertenecen. – en ese momento la mente de Shinji voló. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era que esas cosas le pertenecieran. Solo tenía el chelo y su walkman. Bueno, desde que se había mudado con Misato ahora tenía una habitación y un celular… ¿pero qué más? Recordó el llavero. Sí. Ahora también tenía un llavero. Y Amigos. Y algo a lo que podía llamar familia. No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que tenía ahora. De lo afortunado que estaba siendo. En ese momento recordó la presencia de la pelirroja. Decidió que lo mejor sería tocar el bajo. Comenzó. Después de unos momentos Asuka comenzó a cantar. Shinji sonrió. Había estado esperando eso. Quería oírla cantar. Ver sus labios. Un momento que solo ellos dos compartían. Un momento que les pertenecía.

Asuka comenzó a moverse en el sillón. Luego se levanto.

Shinji la observaba. Ella se sentía observada. No dejo de cantar, sino que comenzó a moverse con el ritmo. Un leve baile. Shinji no podía creerlo. Asuka le estaba cantando y bailando. Los movimientos suaves de la pelirroja, moviendo sus caderas de un lado, vestida con esa holgada polera que solía usar en casa. Shinji quedo hipnotizado, perdió el ritmo y fallo la canción.

- ¡Idiota! – le grito Asuka - ¡No puedes hacer nada bien!

Pero Shinji no se disculpo como siempre lo hacía, sino que se apuro por volver a tocar la canción.

Asuka estaba anonadada. Shinji había pedido explicaciones a Misato y ahora no se disculpaba como siempre hacia. ¿Sería de verdad Shinji? ¿No sería que lo habían raptado y suplantado?

No. Ese era Shinji Ikari. Piloto de la unidad 01, que ahora hacia su máximo esfuerzo por reproducir una canción escrita hace tantos años atrás… Pero no podía, no le resultaba.

Asuka comenzó a cantar a capela.

_It's gettin' near dawn, When lights close their tired eyes. I'll soon be with you my love, To give you my dawn surprise._

Shinji dejo de intentar tocar. Estaba nuevamente hipnotizado. Esta vez él se acerco lentamente a la pelirroja, que estaba de espaldas. Asuka se dio vuelta repentinamente.

_I'll be with you darling soon, I'll be with you when the stars start falling. I've been waiting so long To be where I'm going_

Shinji se sorprendió y empezó a tocar el bajo. Estaba perdido, así que comenzó a improvisar. Asuka quedo perpleja ante las notas que interpretaba el tercer niño. Calló y se quedo quieta unos momentos. Se acerco a Shinji lentamente. Shinji dejo de tocar. Estaba inmóvil. Asuka acerco su cara un poco más. Le susurro al oído.

- Buenas noches. – y rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto.

Shinji siguió inmóvil por un rato. Cuando se recupero decidió que lo mejor sería dormir.

Esa noche soñó con Asuka bailando, bailándole, lentamente.

En otro lugar, Kaji y Misato compartían la noche. Mejor dicho, compartían información durante la noche. De improvisto (como siempre) Kaji besó a Misato. Ella se resistió un poco, pero luego se dejo llevar. Las manos de Kaji la recorrían. Por su pelo, su espalda, su cintura…

Se soltaron y tomaron aliento.

- Kaji ¿qué piensas del psicólogo? – pregunto la Mayor finalmente.  
- Es simpático.

Misato lo miró con odio.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué lo envió el consejo? ¿Los niños…  
- Ellos estarán bien con él. – respondió Kaji con seguridad. – El consejo lo envió para tener un poco más controlado al Comandante Ikari, pero de verdad es un psicólogo… y parece dispuesto a llevar a cabo su trabajo.  
- ¿Quién es él?  
- No te lo diré todavía. Pero confía en mí y déjalo actuar, por mientras, o más bien, sigue actuando como hasta ahora, pero confía en mí…

Misato iba a decir algo, pero los labios de Kaji la callaron nuevamente.

Miércoles  
_Sesión 4: 'Asuka Langley'_  
Keitaro miró a Asuka, que estaba sentada en el sofá. Parecía molesta. Keitaro la dejo estar un rato, mientras tecleaba en su laptop. Finalmente decidió hablar.

- ¿Hay algo que te moleste Asuka?  
- Estar aquí.  
- Pero si mi sillón es cómodo.  
- ¡No he tenido ni un segundo para mí misma desde este maldito lunes! – dijo Asuka levantándose. Iba a agregar algo más cuando recordó la noche pasada. Se calló y se sentó lentamente.  
- ¿Entonces estas frustrada por exceso de trabajo?  
- No. – respondió la niña.  
- ¿Estás frustrada por que Nerv te ha impuesto un horario muy duro?  
- No. – respondió nuevamente la obstinada niña.  
- ¿Me vas a decir por qué estas frustrada?  
- No.  
- Pues no puedo ayudarte si no me dices cuál es tu problema.

La niña quedo en silencio. Keitaro decidió que sería mejor dejar pasar el tema.

- Asuka ¿quieres tenerlo todo? ¿no es así?  
Asuka recordó la última vez que charlo con el psicólogo.  
- Sí ¿no fue acaso lo que te dije? – dijo con enfado.  
- ¿Qué es todo para ti?

La chica se sumió en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué es todo? ¿Es todo lo que desea? ¿El dinero? ¿La admiración? ¿El poder? ¿Kaji? ¿Una familia?...  
Keitaro suspiró.

- Mientras no lo sepas tus esfuerzos serán en vano.  
- ¡De qué diablos estás hablando idiota!

La chica iba a comenzar con una sarta de improperios, pero la puerta de la consulta se abrió. Alguien que entró sin pedir permiso. Era Kaji.

La pelirroja quedo como una estatua.

- Hola Keitaro, veo que estas con Asuka ¿Los estoy interrumpiendo?  
- No, para nada. – respondió el psicólogo.  
- Bueno, venía a preguntarte algo, pero tendrá que ser después. De paso nos tomamos un trago.  
- Ok.  
- Adiós Asuka.

El espía salió como si no hubiese pasado nada. De hecho el psicólogo actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. La chica por fin se movió. Se sentó y quedo en silencio.

- Jojo. La fiera se calmo. – se burlo Keitaro.  
- ¡De que hablas idiota…! – volvió a decir la pelirroja, pero fue interrumpida por el psicólogo.  
- Asuka ¿De verdad quieres a Ryoji? … jum, permíteme reformular la pregunta. ¿De verdad te gusta Ryoji? ¿Estás segura de quererlo de la forma que crees quererlo?  
- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja - ¿Por qué tratas a Kaji-san como si fueran cercanos?  
- Bueno, nos conocimos el otro día y nos hicimos amigos… Por otro lado el me conto todo sobre ti…

La chica salió hecha una furia de la oficina, con el portazo más grande jamás dado.

- Lo siento puerta, era necesario.- dijo Keitaro solemnemente.

No se detendría hasta que Asuka y los otros pilotos estuvieran consientes de sí mismos, y de aquellos que los rodeaban. No se detendría.

Esta vez las pruebas de sincronización fueron nuevamente un asco. Ya en casa Shinji se preguntaba que le había pasado a Asuka que parecía fiera enjaulada. Decidió que pensando en el tema no conseguiría nada. Con Asuka pensando nunca conseguía nada, trato de comenzar a practicar con el bajo.

Jueves  
_Sesión 4: 'Rei Ayanami'_  
Había un silencio sepulcral en la oficina del psicólogo. Rei había entrado hace media hora y se había sentado en silencio en el sillón. Keitaro había estado hojeando una revista desde que ella entro. Ni caso le había hecho.

Rei se extraño. Le gustaba el silencio. Era parte de su mundo, pero también la hacía sentirse un poco melancólica. Sobre todo frente al hombre que el lunes pasado le había hablado hasta por los codos. Pero ahora permanecía callado.

Se sintió sola. Sola en esa habitación, sobre ese sofá azul. Sola en el mundo. De pronto quería ver a Shinji. Él también solía permanecer en silencio. Se pregunto si se sentía solo. También quiso ver a la Mayor Katsuragi y a Asuka. A ellas parecía no gustarles el silencio. Hablaban mucho, pero eran cálidas. Pensó en el Comandante Ikari. Él era frio. Pero hasta ahora ella siempre había estado a su lado. - ¿Soy fría también? - pensó la primera – Sí. Como un tempano de hielo. Como un arrollo en primavera… - Ese pensamiento la alegro y le dio una sensación de tranquilidad.

- Hola Rei. - Keitaro había roto el silencio.  
- Hola - respondió.  
- ¿Por qué no me saludaste al entrar?  
- Se veía ocupado.  
- ¿Por eso no me saludaste?  
- Sí.  
- Pues no lo estaba. Estaba esperando que me saludaras.  
- Lo siento. No lo sabía.  
- Por supuesto que no lo sabías. No podrías hacerlo a menos que pudieras leer las mentes, pero no puedes… ¿o sí? – pregunto Keitaro mirando a la niña de forma inquisitiva.  
- No.  
- ¿De qué estamos hablando?

La niña quedo extrañada con la pregunta. De hecho, sin darse cuenta había hecho una mueca.  
Keitaro sonrió.

- ¿De qué estamos hablando? – insistió el psicólogo.  
- No lo sé.  
- ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? ¿Hemos estado hablando de algo? ¿No es así?  
- Sí.  
- Entonces ¿de qué estamos hablando?

La niña pensó y repaso la conversación mentalmente.

- Hablábamos del porque no lo salude al entrar, hasta que me preguntó acerca de que estábamos hablando.  
- Así es – dijo el psicólogo satisfecho. – Ahora piensa en acerca de que estaríamos hablando si es que me hubieras saludado apenas entraste.

La niña guardo silencio por unos segundos.

- Por lo general usted pregunta acerca de cómo estoy o como me ha ido…  
- Sí. ¿Cómo has estado Rei?  
- Bien.  
- ¿Solo bien?  
- Sí.  
- No ha habido nada que te preocupe últimamente.  
- Los ángeles… Y la niña que me pregunto acerca de la pintura.  
- Mmmm… así que aun le das vuelta a ese asunto.  
- Sí.  
- ¿No quedamos en que le preguntarías como te quedo el cuadro cuando estuviera listo?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Entonces que te preocupa?  
- ¿No le parecerá raro a ella que le pregunte como me quedo el cuadro?  
- Puede ser, pero ella fue la primera en opinar acerca del dibujo ¿No te gustaría que ella te diera su opinión para cuando el dibujo esté listo?  
- Sí.  
- Esa es razón suficiente para preguntarle.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Sí. No te guíes por lo que creas que los demás puedan pensar. Guíate por lo que tú piensas.

La niña lo miro extrañada. Keitaro sonrió. Pensó en lo linda que se veía Rei cuando ponía esa cara.

- Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a las pruebas de sincronización.

Rei miro el reloj.

- Sí. Muchas gracias.  
- Que te vaya bien.

Las pruebas de sincronización seguían inestables. Sobre todo las de Rei y Asuka. Shinji parecía estar concentrado.

- Es todo por hoy. – decreto Ritsuko. - pueden irse.

En el auto de Misato se respiraba la tensión. Asuka estaba bastante molesta por lo mal que le había ido en el test.

Misato estaba muy cansada y solo quería llegar a casa, tomar un baño y beber una cerveza.

En tanto Shinji observaba a ambas. Sabía que Asuka estaba molesta por los test. Siempre esos resultados la afectaban. Tal vez demasiado. A fin de cuentas ¿no eran los tres igual de buenos en el campo de batalla? cuando la situación realmente lo ameritaba. Misato se veía cansada. Se pregunto si se iría a dormir temprano…

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se puso los auriculares para escuchar la canción que había tratado de reproducir durante toda la semana.

En casa, como siempre Shinji preparo la cena mientras Misato tomaba un baño y Asuka miraba a TV. Después comer Misato se levanto y dijo que iría a dormir, dejando a Shinji solo con Asuka.

- Asuka… - la aludida miro al niño con cara de odio. - ¿podrías decirme si he mejorado con el bajo?  
- ¿Para qué? No vas a poder tocar la canción para el sábado.  
- Sí podré. – respondió el chico. – lo haré.

La pelirroja se sorprendió por la reacción del chico. No solía responder así. Pero enseguida volteo en dirección al aparato receptor de imagen y sonido.

- Parece que el test de sincronización te aumento la confianza. – murmuró.  
- No es eso. – se apresuro a decir el muchacho.

Pero la chica lo comenzó a ignorar.

Shinji se resigno y empezó a practicar con el bajo. Había mejorado un poco, pero aun no era suficiente.

De pronto Asuka apago la TV y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Asuka. – la chica se detuvo. – Ven el sábado a verme tocar con Touji. Te demostrare que si podemos tocar la canción. – Asuka entro en su habitación sin decir nada.

- Te lo demostrare. – se dijo Shinji a si mismo. Practico con el bajo hasta las 3.30 AM.


	7. Capitulo 6: Indigestion

Evangelion no me pertenece. Esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro. Por fans para fans.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Indigestión**

Viernes

Sesión 5: 'Asuka Langley'

- Hola ¿Cómo estas Asuka?

La segunda niña no respondió.

- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

La niña miro al psicólogo con una intensa cara de odio.

- ¿Te molesta estar aquí?

Asuka sostuvo su mirada de odio.

- ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

La chica continúo en silencio.

- ¿Estás enojada con alguien más?

Silencio.

- ¿Estás enojada contigo misma?

Silencio.

- ¿Estás enojada con Ryuji? ¿Con Shinji? ¿Con Misato? ¿Con Nerv?

La niña intensifico su mirada de odio.

- ¿O estás enojada con tu amiga Hikari?

La cara de la pelirroja mostró una expresión de asombro. _¿Hikari? – pensó la pelirroja. - ¿Qué sabe este tipo de Hikari?_

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Se pelearon?

Asuka se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el psicólogo la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Asuka miro entonces al psicólogo con una mueca de odio.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Oblígame.

Fue entonces que la pelirroja golpeo al psicólogo con todas sus fuerzas.

Keitaro no se movió.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto, apretándole el brazo con más fuerza.

La pelirroja le volvió a pegar. El psicólogo escupió sangre hacia su derecha.

- ¡¿Qué sabes tú de Hikari?!

- Nada. Tan solo que es tú amiga. – respondió Keitaro con calma.

- ¡¿Quién te hablo de ella?!

- ¿Quién crees?... pudieron haber sido tantas personas… - dijo Keitaro con sarcasmo. – Shinji, Rei, Misato, Ryoji… incluso el servicio de inteligencia… ¿o  
crees acaso que no aparecerían los nombres de tus amigos en tu expediente?

En ese momento el psicólogo soltó a la chica. Esta permaneció inmóvil, bastante seria.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la segunda.

- Keitaro Inoue.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que me cuentes tus problemas y te desahogues… soy tu psicólogo. – respondió seriamente Keitaro.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¡No te contare nada!

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí ¡Jamás te diré nada sobre mi! ¡Solo eres un empleado de Nerv inútil! ¡No necesito ningún psicólogo!

- Puede que eso sea cierto. Pero absolutamente ningún humano es autosuficiente. Siempre necesitaras algo de alguien más. – el psicólogo hizo un silencio. – amor, compresión, compañía…

- ¡No es así! ¡No necesito de nada ni de nadie!

- Entonces no existes. – sentencio el psicólogo seriamente.

Asuka tenía una expresión de espanto. ¡Ese tipo estaba negando su existencia! ¡Quien se creía que era! Recupero su mirada de odio y preguntó:

- ¡¿Cómo es eso de que no existo?! ¡El único que no debería existir aquí eres tú!

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Eres tú la que niegas tu propia existencia. Eres tú la que piensa que no necesita a nadie y a nada.

- ¡¿Y qué?!

- ¿Acaso no necesitas comer? ¿No necesitas dormir? ¿No te esfuerzas más de la cuenta por conducir el Eva?

- ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí!

- Sé que eres Asuka Langley. Una niña pelirroja de catorce años que esta estresada e irritada.

Keitaro tomo algo de su escritorio y lo arrojo a la cara de la pelirroja, la cual apenas pudo atrapar el objeto gracias a sus reflejos. Era una pelota del  
tamaño de su puño.

- Apriétala lo más fuerte que puedas.

La niña lo hizo.

- Llévala contigo y cuando algo te irrite apriétala en lugar de empezar a gritar.

La pelirroja miro al psicólogo con duda.

- Tienes problemas de ira y lo sabes. Tenemos que buscar la forma de eliminar el estrés que hay en ti. – como Asuka no decía nada prosiguió. – Ya sabes, necesitas hacer algo que te distraiga. En este momento tu vida es Nerv y la escuela. Ambas son obligaciones. ¿No tienes algún hobby?

- ¿Patear el trasero de un psicólogo cuenta?

- Sí, siempre que tengas a un psicólogo al cual patearle el trasero…

- Jejeje, pero si lo tengo aquí mismo. – dijo la pelirroja poniéndose en posición de combate.

- ¿No dijiste que no era tu psicólogo? – pregunto Keitaro poniéndose en guardia.

- ¿Yo dije eso? … No lo recuerdo… - contesto Asuka, lanzándose al ataque con un puñetazo dirigido al rostro.

- ¿No te enseñaron acaso que no debes golpear a las personas que llevan anteojos puestos? – pregunto Keitaro deteniendo el puñetazo con su mano.

- ¿No debo golpearlos? – pregunto Asuka dando un paso atrás, preparando una patada. - ¿Por qué?

Keitaro detuvo la patada como si nada.

- Porque esa persona probablemente sea más fuerte que tú.

Dicho eso el psicólogo tomo el brazo de la niña y lo torció aplicando una llave.

- ¿En serio no tienes otro hobby que no sea golpear a las personas?

Asuka no contestó. La llave le dolía y se esforzaba por no gritar.

- Asuka, fuiste escogida desde muy pequeña para pilotar esa cosa y sé que es algo que quieres hacer y por lo que te esfuerzas mucho. Me gustaría que algún día me contaras el por qué… pero por mientras tenemos que ocuparnos de ti.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Estás muy irritada y eso no permite que te concentres en los test de sincronización. Lo cual es un circulo vicioso, porque que las cosas no resulten como quieres te irrita más. Tenemos que romper ese círculo ahora.

Keitaro por fin deshizo la llave y soltó a la niña.

- Hagamos unos ejercicios de relajación antes del test. Veras como te va mejor hoy.

De nuevo en el automóvil de Misato el ambiente estaba mucho mejor. La sincronización de los tres niños nuevamente estaba estable y Asuka había recuperado muchos puntos de sincronización, lo cual tenía a la segunda más contenta de lo habitual. Ya se había decidido que el domingo terminarían las pruebas de sincronización diarias. Ahora solo se harían los miércoles y sábados.

Ya en el departamento Misato hizo la cena. Aunque Shinji y Asuka trataron de detenerla insistió tanto que se salió con la suya. Luego por algún extraño  
motivo probablemente no relacionado con la comida (?) todos los habitantes del departamento sufrieron de indigestión.

Sábado

Tanto Shinji como Asuka despertaron tarde por culpa de la indigestión de la noche anterior. Por tanto se apuraron en salir (sin desayunar, pues aun les  
dolía el estomago) y corrieron a la escuela.

Apenas llegaron Asuka desapareció de la vista de Shinji. El cual se enojó. Esperaba que lo acompañara al salón de música.

Cuando llego al salón se dio cuenta de que Touji no había llegado aun, lo que lo desalentó aun más.

- Hola Shinji.

- Kensuke ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a grabar como hacían el ridículo. Estoy pensando en transformarlo en un documental. – se burló el muchacho.

- ¿Y Touji?

- Ni idea. Tal vez se dio cuenta que son un asco como banda.

- ¡No damos asco como banda!

No pudieron decir nada más porque el profesor entro en el aula.

- Bien, vamos a comenzar inmediatamente. Espero que hayan practicado porque serán evaluados.

Se escucharon muchos murmullos en el aula. Nadie, o más bien muy pocos, se habían imaginado que serian evaluados, así que no habían practicado mucho.

El profesor comenzó a examinar a sus alumnos en orden alfabético, así que todavía quedaba tiempo para que Touji llegara. Probablemente Kensuke tenía razón. Apestaban como banda y la canción saldría mejor si Shinji tocaba solo. Pero Touji era su amigo. Había sido él quien quiso que tocaran juntos en un principio y Shinji no quería ser traicionado. No nuevamente.

- Es su turno señor Ikari.

- Profesor ¿podemos esperar a que llegue Touji?

- Está bien – suspiro el profesor, mientras le pedía al siguiente alumno que tocara.

Finalmente llego Touji, increíblemente sudado y haciendo un escándalo que interrumpió las presentaciones.

- ¡Siento llegar tarde! - grito apenas entro.

- Señor Suzuhara ¿me haría el favor de tomar asiento y guardar silencio? Por cierto, prepárese que usted e Ikari son los siguientes.

- Sí. – volvió a gritar el joven.

- ¿Qué paso? – le susurro Shinji a su amigo apenas este se sentó a su lado.

- Larga historia…

Ambos quedaron en silencio cuando se dieron cuenta que el profesor los estaba mirando con expresión de '_cállense_'. Cuando hubo terminado la presentación que Touji acababa de interrumpir el profesor les indico que subieran al escenario. Así hicieron. Conectaron sus instrumentos mientras el profesor anotaba algo en su libreta y se prepararon para comenzar. Shinji respiro profundo. Iba a empezar, pero Touji le hablo, logrando que toda su concentración se fuera kilómetros fuera del aula.

- Shinji, estoy nervioso. – le susurró.

- Yo también, pero en los ensayos nos salió bien, así que ahora lo haremos bien. No te preocupes, sacaremos buena nota.

La cara de espanto de Touji dio a entender a Shinji que había metido la pata.

- ¿Co-como? ¿Nos van a evaluar?

Shinji maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Por qué diablos había hablado tanto? Hubiese sido mucho mejor haber callado. Entonces noto que todos los estaban mirando.

Todos los ojos en el salón estaban atentos a cada movimiento que los chicos hacían… y se puso aun más nervioso.

Touji estaba completamente paralizado y Shinji cada vez más angustiado. Pasaron un millón de cosas por su cabeza. Tal vez sería mejor tocar solo, o podría mentirle a Touji y decirle que todo era una broma… estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su propio celular. Shinji se maldijo de nuevo.

¿Cómo rayos había olvidado apagar su celular? Pero tal vez esto podría darle un poco de tiempo, para 'desparalizar' a Touji.

- Lo siento, creo que es importante. – se disculpo Shinji ante la audiencia, mientras veía que había recibido un mensaje.

_"Espero que toques bien la canción. Si matas la música te mato. AsuK"_

En ese momento el tercer elegido rió para sus adentros y se tranquilizo. Apago su celular, se acerco a Touji y le susurró:

- Asuka dice que si no tocas bien la canción te va a mandar a patadas al hospital.

- ¡¿QuuueeeÉ?! – grito Touji nuevamente.

- Sí, está en el aula, así que tenemos que tocar bien.

Touji empezó a inspeccionar al público en busca de la pelirroja pero Shinji lo interrumpió.

- 1, 2, 3 – Shinji comenzó a tocar, lo que obligo a Touji a concentrarse y a tocar también.

Al final la presentación no fue tan mala. El dúo se llevo un par de aplausos porque a sus compañeros les gusto la onda retro de la canción y les empezaron a preguntar de quien era o si ellos la habían compuesto…

Cuando las presentaciones terminaron el profesor dio un largo discurso sobre la música, que significaba y como debía interpretarse. Acto seguido anuncio que todos habían aprobado y que enviaría las notas vía mail, junto a una serie de observaciones que quería que mejoraran para la próxima semana.

Todos estaban agotados así que fueron directo a casa.

Apenas llegó al departamento Shinji se tiró encima del sofá, sin intención alguna de levantase y se quedo dormido.

Soñó algo extraño. Se encontraba en Nerv y tenía que ir al EVA. Corría y corría por los pasillos, pero estaba perdido y no había nadie en ningún lado.  
Finalmente una puerta se abrió tras su espalda. Se dio vuelta y vio a la unidad 01 mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Lo siguiente que supo era que había agua en el cuartel. Mucha agua. Shinji clamó auxilio, pero no había nadie. Se estaba ahogando…

Asuka había tirado un balde de agua fría a Shinji. Literalmente.

- Por fin despiertas perezoso.

Shinji estaba sobresaltado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? No entendía nada.

- Apúrate, que necesito ayuda.

Se volteo y vio a Asuka. En ese momento entendió que había tenido un sueño. ¿Pero por qué estaba mojado?

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto por fin en chico, sin entender la situación aun.

- Pasa que has dormido todo el maldito día. He tenido que encargarme de todas las labores del hogar y ahora necesito tu maldita ayuda.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Anda a comprar estas cosas. – respondió la pelirroja, acercándole un papel con la lista de compras.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú?

- Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y por qué si no vas te daré una patada tan grande que volaras hasta Alemania…

- Está bien, está bien. – Shinji se apresuro a salir.

- ¡Espera!

El chico se detuvo. Asuka le tiro una toalla y una camisa.

- No creo que quieras salir mojado a la calle. Te resfriaras.

- Gracias. – respondió el chico de la misma forma que siempre hacia, lo que encolerizó a la pelirroja.

- ¡Apúrate!

Shinji no entendía que le pasaba a su compañera ahora, pero tenía más que claro que era preferible obedecer.

Cuando volvió noto que había un aroma bastante agradable en el departamento. Entró y encontró una cena para dos lista y servida.

- Se está enfriando, tortuga. – le hablo Asuka ya sentada a la mesa, pero con su plato intacto.

- ¿Dónde está Misato?

- Se nota que estabas profundamente dormido, dummkopf. Ella llego en la tarde gritando que tenía que volver a salir, que tenía mucho trabajo y que nos veríamos mañana.

- Ah, está bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El pequeño Shinji extraña a su mami? – se burló Asuka.

Shinji le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

- ¿Por qué estaba mojado cuando desperté?

- No tengo idea. – respondió la pelirroja fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿Por qué me despertaste tirándome agua?

- ¡Porque no había ninguna otra maldita forma para despertarte! – Asuka se había enfurecido de nuevo.

Parece que ahora sí había hecho enojar a la segunda niña. Sin embargo, después de decir esto Asuka hizo un silencio y luego dijo:

- Perdí el apetito, provecho. – Se levanto y se encerró en su cuarto.

¡¿Qué diablos pasaba ahora?! ¿Asuka había tenido un mal día? Shinji observó el departamento. Todo estaba increíblemente ordenado, salvo por unos zapatos y un poco de ropa, evidentemente de Misato. Entonces supo que su tutora si había venido al departamento.

Miró la mesa. Era muy raro que Asuka cocinara. Era mucho más probable que ella lo hubiese despertado para cocinar, que para ir a hacer las compras. Todo era muy raro. También perdió el apetito.

Miró los platos a medio terminar. Dos platos. Una cena para dos. Dos adolescentes que en condiciones normales jamás se hubiesen conocido. Pero no eran condiciones normales. Ellos eran pilotos de EVA. Por eso compartían su departamento con su desorganizada jefa de operaciones tácticas.

¿Por qué todo era tan raro hoy? ¿Acaso no podía ser como un día normal? Tal vez todo sería mejor si nunca hubiera pilotado el EVA por primera vez.

No.

De ser así todos estarían muertos.

El sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era Kensuke.

- Aló.

- Aló Shinji ¿Cómo te fue con el psicólogo?

_¿El psicólogo?_ Era verdad, hoy tenia hora con el psicólogo. Lo había olvidado completamente.

Miró la hora. Las ocho y media. Definitivamente muy tarde como para ir.

- No fui.

- ¿No? ¿qué paso?

- Me quede dormido…

Tuvo que alejar el teléfono, porque del otro lado de la línea solo se oía una estruendosa carcajada.

- Bueno, llamaba para decirte que ya edite el vídeo de ustedes cantando. Ven mañana a mi casa para que lo veamos. Hasta mañana.

La canción. Recordó que no había visto la nota del profesor. Fue a su laptop para revisar su mail. Había tres correos no leídos. El primero era spam, el  
segundo el del profesor y el tercero de NERV.

_"Felicidades Ikari Shinji y Suzuhara Touji. Tienen un ocho. Tocaron bastante bien, a pesar de tener solo una semana. En su presentación se vio reflejado todo el trabajo que hicieron. Señor Touji, debe concentrarse en el ritmo de la canción y seguir practicando. Señor Shinji, tiene buen oído, mientras siga practicando podrá seguir mejorando."_

Un ocho (en escala de uno a diez). Bastante bien. Había valido la pena practicar toda la semana. Reviso el correo de Nerv.

_"Hola Shinji, por que no apareciste para la sesión de hoy. ¿Estás bien? ¿Paso algo malo? Reprogramé la sesión para el martes. Que estés bien. Keitaro"_

La sesión con el psicólogo… la había olvidado completamente. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Tal vez lo mejor era responder el correo. Así no preocuparía a Keitaro.

_"Señor Keitaro, siento no haber asistido a la sesión de hoy. Me quede dormido. Shinji"_

Apretó enviar.

En ese momento recibió un texto. Era de Hikari y decía:

_"Hola Shinji. Espero que estés bien y que te haya ido bien hoy tocando con Touji. Pero estoy preocupada por Asuka. ¿Está ella bien? No está tomando mis llamadas. Hikari"_

Apenas leyó el mensaje Shinji se sintió cansado. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Si iba a preguntarle a Asuka como estaba lo más probable era que ella le gritara que estaba bien y que se largara. Era mejor no hacer nada. Dejar todo tal cual estaba. Se recostó en su cama y encendió su walkman y reprodujo las canciones que siempre oía una y otra vez. Pensó que lo ayudaría a dormir, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no sería así.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Se pregunto. Recordó el bajo y decidió que sería mejor practicar.

Primero hizo unas escalas y unos ejercicios básicos. Luego trato de tocar Sunshine of your Love, pero se comenzó a equivocar una y otra vez, así que  
abandonó. Simplemente empezó a tocar lo que se le venía a la mente. Había sido un día bastante malo. Por poco sufre un ataque de nervios. Apenas comió. Se olvidó de su sesión con el psicólogo, probablemente Misato lo iba a regañar por eso. Para colmo Asuka estaba más rara que nunca. ¿Qué le pasaba? En la mañana estaba normal e iba a clase de literatura con Hikari. Pero Hikari estaba preocupada porque no le contestaba las llamadas. Entonces algo había pasado después del colegio. ¿Pero qué? Él había sido el primero en llegar a casa y se había quedado dormido en el sofá. ¿Era eso lo que la traía mal humorada? Después Misato llegó y volvió a salir… y luego la cena…

- ¡La cena! – gritó el muchacho. Dejo a su lado el bajo y salió de su pieza corriendo.

Pen Pen nunca se perdía las comidas, pero no lo había visto ni en el desayuno ni en la cena y obviamente nadie lo había alimentado, porque se suponía que él cocinaría cuando llegara, pero se había quedado dormido.

Llego al '_refrigerador_' de Pen Pen y lo encontró dando arcadas. Trato de tomarlo pero estaba ardiendo. Era la peor fiebre que había visto jamás. De  
inmediato fue a buscar agua fría y unas toallas para bajarle la temperatura.

- ¡Asuka! ¡Asuka! – comenzó a gritar. Pero la chica no contestaba, así que fue hasta su puerta y la comenzó a tocar fuertemente mientras continuaba  
gritando.

- ¡Asuka! ¡Asuka!

- ¡Vete imbécil!

- ¡Asuka por favor! ¡De verdad necesito tu ayuda! – gritó desesperadamente.

La pelirroja salió a encararló y le gritó.

- ¡VETE IDIOTA! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!

Apenas salió vio que Shinji estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Asuka… es Pen Pen. Este mal. – dijo el niño con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Asuka, ahora un poco inquieta.

- Tiene fiebre y arcadas. ¡Hay que llevarlo al veterinario! – respondió Shinji, que no noto como estaba su compañera, toda despeinada y con los ojos muy, muy rojos.

- Está bien… - la chica no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues el chico la interrumpió.

- Por favor trata de bajarle la fiebre. Voy a llamar a los centros veterinarios, a ver si alguien puede atender a Pen Pen a esta hora. – era casi media  
noche.

La pelirroja vio como Shinji desaparecía literalmente de su vista, así que fue a donde estaba Pen Pen. Lo encontró cubierto de los paños húmedos que Shinji le había puesto, de los cuales salía vapor. Trato de tocarlo, pero alejo la mano de inmediato. Estaba muy caliente. Con cuidado mojo más paños y lo cambió. Pero seguía demasiado caliente para siquiera tocarlo y casi no quedaba agua. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Entre tanto Shinji buscó en la guía todas las veterinarias que pudo y comenzó a llamar, pero no respondían. Maldijo en voz baja. ¿Cómo diablos no iba a haber ningún hospital veterinario abierto en Tokio-3? Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba buscando de la forma incorrecta. Estaba en la ciudad fortaleza, así que debía haber alguna organización en los servicios de salud, incluso los veterinarios. Volvió a la guía y busco el fono de informaciones de Tokio-3.

Contestó una maquina:

_"Si quiere saber donde se encuentra el refugio más cercano presione uno. Si quiere escuchar el protocolo de seguridad de la ciudad presione dos. Blah blah blah… si desea hablar con alguna de nuestras operadoras presione cero."_

- Informaciones de Tokio-3, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. Necesito saber que centros veterinarios están abiertos esta noche.

- Un momento por favor… - música de espera- El único centro veterinario abierto esta noche queda en…

Shinji corrió donde Asuka y Pen Pen, pero no estaban…

- ¡Asuka! ¿¡Donde estas!?

- ¡Aquí en el baño! ¡Ven rápido!

Shinji se sorprendió al ver que Asuka había puesto a Pen Pen en la bañera.

- Espera aquí. – le dijo la pelirroja. – Voy a buscar hielo.

¿Hielo?

Shinji toco el agua. Estaba tibia. Azuka volvió con el hielo y lo echo en la bañera.

- Era la forma más rápida de bajarle la temperatura. – Shinji iba a decir algo, pero Azuka continuo. – No te preocupes, es un pingüino. ¿Encontraste  
veterinario?

- Sí.

- Bueno, entonces llamemos a Misato para que…

- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Además el centro veterinario está cerca! ¡Podemos llegar caminando sin problemas!

Dicho esto tomo una toalla seca y saco a Pen Pen de la bañera. La idea de Asuka había funcionado. Pen Pen seguía caliente, pero ahora si lo podía tomar sin problemas. Se fijo en la bañera y vio que el hielo ya estaba derretido. Verifico que tenía sus llaves y su billetera en el bolsillo y salió corriendo sin esperar a Asuka, la que empezó a correr detrás de él.

Fueron veintitrés agotadoras cuadras que corrieron sin descanso, hasta llegar a un pequeño hospital veterinario.

El veterinario escucho lo que decían los chicos, reviso a Pen Pen y saco una larga jeringa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Doctor, que va a hacer?

- No te preocupes muchacho, parece que tu pingüino esta intoxicado. Probablemente por algo que comió. Esto solo lo hará vomitar. Creo que sería mejor que  
salieran a la sala de espera. Esto será un poco asqueroso.

Los chicos iban a responder, cuando Pen Pen empezó a vomitar. Salieron de inmediato.

La sala de espera era una sala pequeña que tenía un sillón por un lado y dos sillas por el otro. Asuka se sentó en el sillón, Shinji en una silla. Se  
quedaron en silencio. Por un buen rato.

- Asuka, gracias… - la chica miro incrédula. – gracias a ti pudimos traer a Pen Pen. Sino ni siquiera lo hubiésemos podido sacar del departamento.

- Tonto. Fue gracias a ti que estamos aquí. Te diste cuenta que estaba enfermo y actuaste de inmediato… y por sobre todo me pediste ayuda de inmediato. Obviamente no hubieses podido hacer nada sin mí…

Ambos niños sonrieron.

- Chicos… - la enfermera que los había recibido había entrado en la sala de espera. – Les traje una manta… si se quedan así se enfermaran ustedes  
también.

Los chicos se miraron. Habían salido tan apresurados que no se habían fijado en cómo iban vestidos ni lo mojados que estaban. Shinji tenía el uniforme del colegio, pues no se había cambiado en todo el día, mientras que Asuka llevaba los pantalones cortos y la polera naranja que solía utilizar en casa, que con la humedad se le había pegado al cuerpo.

- ¡Pervertido! – gritó Asuka cuando se dio cuenta como estaba y como Shinji la miraba. De inmediato se cubrió con sus brazos mientras la enfermera le pasaba la manta.

- Lo siento. – les dijo la enfermera - Pero esta es nuestra única manta limpia. Espero que su pingüino se mejore. – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Nuevamente quedaron los dos solos y en silencio. Después de unos momentos Asuka dijo:

- Ven tonto. No es justo que yo sea la única con manta.

La cara de Shinji le dio a entender que no entendía nada. Asuka suspiró.

- Compartamos la manta. – aclaro la chica. Shinji se veía dubitativo, pero al final se sentó junto a ella y compartieron la manta.

Shinji sintió el calor de Asuka. La cercanía no estaba mal, a pesar de que se sentía incomodo con la situación.

- Azuka, disculpa por lo de hoy. No estoy seguro por qué pero parece que te hice enojar… y aun así me ayudaste…

- Tonto. – sentencio nuevamente Asuka – Ciertamente hoy fue un mal día. Pero no todo fue tu culpa… aunque siempre terminas enojándome… Además, no puedo esperar que tú entiendas una mente superior como la mía…

Nuevamente ambos sonrieron. Y esta vez sí se quedaron en silencio. De pronto Shinji sintió peso sobre su hombro. Asuka se había quedado dormida. Shinji la observo por un rato. Se veía tan linda dormida. Recordó aquella vez que casi la besa mientras dormían… y recordó que ella había dicho mamá". Entonces se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía a la alemana. Sobre su familia, su pasado, sobre lo que pensaba y sobre tantas otras cosas. Le acarició levemente el rostro y el cabello con su mano.

El veterinario entro a la sala y a Shinji casi le dio un infarto. El veterinario noto que la pelirroja estaba dormida y le hizo señas a Shinji para que lo  
siguiera. Cuidadosamente Shinji dejo a la alemana en el sofá y siguió al doctor.

- Tu pingüino va a estar bien. Definitivamente era intoxicación por comida. Después de hacerlo vomitar sus síntomas mejoraron. Así que ahora está durmiendo, conectado a suero.

- Muchas gracias doctor.

- Es mi trabajo. Eso sí ¿Tienes idea de lo que lo pudo haber intoxicado?

Shinji recordó la cena de Misato, la indigestión de aquella noche…

- Creo que sí. No se preocupe. De ahora en adelante lo cuidare mejor.

- Confió en que así será. Quédense aquí en lo poco que resta de noche (eran casi las cuatro de la mañana). Su pingüino estará mejor en la mañana. Creo que incluso se lo podrán llevar.

- Muchas gracias.

- De nada. Sigue cuidando bien a tu pingüino y a tu novia.

Shinji quedo en un rato en blanco con esa última frase. Pero el alivio porque Pen Pen estaba mejor logro que el cansancio le ganara y se convenció de que tenía que dormir. Volvió a la sala de espera donde Asuka seguía dormida tal y como la había dejado, balbuceando algunas palabras incomprensibles entre sueños en un tono muy bajo. Shinji se sentó junto a ella y trato de taparse con lo poco de la manta que la alemana no había monopolizado. Nuevamente acaricio el rostro de la pelirroja y se quedo dormido.

Domingo

Asuka despertó luego de un plácido sueño. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la cara de Shinji, casi pegada a la suya, lo que hizo que inmediatamente  
saltara del sofá.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó aun un poco dormida. Vio dos personas frente a ella. Una mujer, ya en sus cincuenta con un gato blanco y negro y a un hombre como de cuarenta con una cacatúa.

- Buenos días cariño. – la saludo la mujer. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto la piloto, ahora despierta.

- En el veterinario. – entonces Asuka recordó lo que había ocurrido. – Parece que tú y tu novio tuvieron una noche difícil.

¿Novio? ¿A qué se refería esa señora? Miró a Shinji ¿Acaso pensaban que él? ¿Ella con él?

La enfermera entro en la sala. En ese momento Shinji recién comenzó a despertar.

- Señor Saotome, es su turno. Adelante.

El hombre con la cacatúa entro al pabellón .La enfermera miro a los niños.

- Buenos días. Chicos, su pingüino está bien, pero será mejor que permanezca aquí por el resto del día para que se recupere. Pasen por él más tarde.

- Está bien. Muchas gracias. – respondió Shinji. La enfermera salió de la sala, después. Shinji miró a Asuka y preguntó:

- ¿Y ahora qué?

La alemana no pudo evitar darle un coscorrón al tercer niño.

- Idiota. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a hacer los test.

- Auch. Eso lo sé. Me refería a si vamos a casa a desayunar o lo hacemos por aquí y luego vamos a Nerv…

- Pues a la casa por supuesto. Necesito un baño inmediatamente.

- Podrías bañarte en Nerv. Lo sabes. – respondió el chico, que quería retrasar el contacto con el agua lo más posible. Si bañarse se le hacía insoportable, iba a ser aun peor sin Pen Pen. Él siempre lo distraía y hacia que se fueran los malos pensamientos.

Asuka se sintió incomoda por como miraba la señora del gato, así que se rindió por esta vez.

- Está bien, comamos fuera. Pero tú pagas. – dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

- Sí. – respondió Shinji con alegría.

- Qué bueno es ser joven. – le dijo la señora a su gato apenas Shinji y Asuka se fueron.

Rei acababa de despertar. Como era su rutina primero se ducho, para luego desayunar ramen instantáneo. Hizo las tareas que tenia para el fin de semana y se dirigió a Nerv. Hizo la misma ruta de siempre, pero esta mañana vio un gato que no veía hace algún tiempo. Se acerco un poco a él impulsada por la curiosidad.

El gato se acerco un poco a ella, movió la cabeza y ronroneo, pero luego escapo cual prófugo de la policía.

No habían muchas cafeterías abiertas el domingo en la mañana, pero a los chicos no les costó encontrar donde desayunar. Asuka convenció a Shinji de que pidiera algo que no fuera comida japonesa. Pidieron unos hotcakes, tostadas y jugo de naranja. Como ambos estaban hambrientos en cosa de minutos la mesa estaba limpia y partieron en dirección a Nerv.

- Me alegro que Pen Pen este mejor. Me asuste mucho cuando lo encontré enfermo…

Asuka permaneció en silencio.

- ¿Pasa algo Asuka?

La pelirroja no contestó.

Shinji se rindió. Al parecer no podría sacarle palabra alguna. Sería mejor esperar a que ella dijera algo. Tal vez ella seguía molesta por lo del sábado.  
¿Pero que había hecho esta vez?

- Asuka ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

- Ayer estabas rara y hoy también.

- Pues no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿No es algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

- ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos mejor!

- ¡¿Ves?! ¡Por eso es que no puedo hablar contigo! ¡Cada vez que digo algo me gritas!

- ¡Eso es porque eres lo más molesto sobre la faz de la tierra!

- Están haciendo un escándalo. – dijo Rei, que por casualidad los encontró en la calle. - ¿Van a Nerv? – preguntó.

- Sí. – respondió Shinji, ya más calmado.

- Lo que faltaba… la niña modelo…

- Está bien, nos vemos allá. – dijo Rei, adelantándose.

- ¡Espera! ¡Vamos contigo! – dijo Shinji, pero se dio cuenta que Asuka no los seguía. – Mejor nos vemos allá. – dijo y volvió donde Asuka.

Asuka se había sentado en una banca cercana. Shinji se sentó junto a ella. Permanecieron en silencio.

- ¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado que fueras a vernos tocar el sábado.

Asuka no respondió.

- De hecho, me llego tu mensaje justo antes que comenzáramos a tocar. Eso le dio a Touji el ánimo que le faltaba. – dijo sonriendo.

Silencio.

- Hikari me mando un mensaje anoche. Estaba preocupada por ti, porque no contestabas sus llamadas.

Súbitamente la pelirroja se paro y dijo:

- Vamos a Nerv. Se nos hace tarde.

Shinji sonrió. No cruzaron palabra en todo el camino.

Llegaron temprano a Nerv y no tenían mucho que hacer.

- ¿Vamos donde Misato? – pregunto Shinji.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Para qué quieres ir donde Misato?

- Tenemos que avisarle lo que paso con Pen Pen.

- ¡Anda tu solo! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!

- Está bien. – dijo Shinji, que, si bien esperaba una respuesta así, le pareció algo extraña.

Shinji se dirigió a la oficina de su tutora, mientras que Asuka se dirigió al lugar en el que menos quería estar. La oficina del psicólogo. Tocó la puerta y  
la misma voz de siempre gritó:

- Adelante.

- Hola.

- Hola Asuka, es un mal momento… tengo que terminar este reporte…

- Necesito ayuda…

A Keitaro se le cayó la cara. Literalmente. _¿Asuka estaba pidiendo ayuda? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Era alguna clase de trampa o algo así? ¿Qué había pasado?_

- Buueno, está bien. Siéntate y hablemos.

En cambio Shinji estaba parado frente a la puerta de la oficina de su tutora congelado. _¿Cómo le diría a Misato que Pen Pen se había enfermado? ¿Cómo tomaría lo de la intoxicación por comida? Tal vez fuera mejor que Misato no supiera… pero ¿cómo?_

- ¿Qué tal Shinji? – el niño dio un salto al escuchar alguien detrás suyo. Era Kaji.

- Ehh… hola… bien…

- ¿Pasa algo? Pareces nervioso…

- Nada… solo venia a hablar con Misato.

- No está aquí, ha estado todo el día en el puente. Mejor anda allá.

- Ok, gracias. – respondió el chico, dispuesto a irse, pero Kaji lo detuvo.

- Shinji, cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo.

- Gracias. – dijo el niño, que se quedo parado frente a la oficina de Misato viendo como Kaji se alejaba.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de las instalaciones.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¡El problema son tus malditos oídos! ¡¿Qué no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?!

- Asuka, respira hondo. Tranquilízate. Te he estado escuchando. Ahora por favor escúchame a mí. Te contaré una historia.

Esa tarde el test resulto normal para todos los pilotos, que volvieron a su antiguo rango de sincronización e incluso lo mejoraron un poco.

Camino a casa el automóvil de Misato se mantenía nuevamente en un completo silencio. Misato mantenía los ojos muy fijos en el camino, cosa extraña, porque usualmente miraba hacia cualquier otro lado mientras conducía. Shinji noto esto y se pregunto si es que su tutora se encontraba muy cansada. De pronto Asuka le susurró:

- ¿Le dijiste a Misato sobre Pen Pen?

- No… creo que será mejor que hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¡Pero si Pen Pen sigue en el veterinario! ¡¿Cómo crees que… - Asuka no pudo continuar porque Misato la interrumpió.

- ¿De qué están hablando tortolitos? Espero que no hayan aprovechado mi ausencia para tener una luna de miel…

- ¡De que estás hablando! – grito Asuka - ¿¡Yo con el tonto de Shinji!? ¡¿en que estas pensando?!

Una carcajada de Shinji distrajo a las mujeres de su discusión y las dejó atónitas.

- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?! – pregunto Asuka.

- Jajajaja, nada. Es solo que me alegro de que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

- Idiota.

Después del comentario de Asuka los tres guardaron silencio durante el resto del trayecto.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del departamento un alegre Pen Pen salió a recibirlos.

- Bienvenidos. – dijo una voz masculina.

- ¿Kaji? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Misato en shock.

- No te preocupes, tan solo vengo a hablar con Shinji. Tenemos que tener una charla de hombres. – dijo, arrastrando a Shinji fuera del departamento antes que  
Misato y Asuka pudieran preguntar nada.

- Gracias. – dijo Shinji cuando estuvieron solos.

- Lo siento, pero voy a tener que cobrarte por este favor.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Sabes cuánto me costó sacar a Pen Pen de la clínica? Tuve que terminar diciendo que era tu padre y falsificar su firma… Así que te veo mañana. Te cobrare favor con favor. Nos vemos. – dijo yéndose rápidamente, dejando a Shinji un tanto confundido.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, pues este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.

Les dejo algunas preguntas:

_¿Por qué Asuka estaba tan enojada? ¿Podrá Shinji entender algún día a las mujeres y ser el primer hombre en alcanzar ese logro? ¿Por qué Touji llegó tarde a la presentación? ¿Como firma Gendou Ikari? ¿Por qué Rei apenas apareció en este capítulo? ¿Pudiste encontrar a Waldo/Wally? ¿Es mejor comer frutas o vegetales? ¿Como es que el veterinario sabe tratar a un pingüino? ¿Son los gatos maestros del mal que esclavizaran algún día a la raza humana? ¿Entendieron alguna vez la serie? ¿Entendieron la película You can (not) redo? ¿Qué desayune esta mañana? ¿Es el azul un color?  
_

Todo esto y más sera respondido en el próximo capítulo._  
_

Posiblemente...

Tal vez...

Probablemente no...

Recuerden que es malo no comer toda la comida, por lo que no existe ni una persona buena en todo el mundo... _¡Saludos!_


	8. capitulo 7: Calma

**Capitulo 7: i¿Calma?**

**Lunes**

En la escuela Shinji se partía la cabeza explicaba a sus amigos el extraño fin de semana que había tenido y por qué no había respondido sus mensajes. Al mismo tiempo Asuka se disculpaba por no haber tomado las llamadas de Hikari y le contaba lo que había pasado con Pen Pen.

- Hola. – saludo Rei al par de chicas. - ¿me puedo unir?

- Hola Rei. Adelante. – respondió inmediatamente Hikari antes de que Asuka pudiera decir nada.

- ¿De qué están hablando?

- Asuka me contaba que Pen Pen estuvo enfermo el fin de semana.

- ¿Qué le paso? – la expresión de la peliazul no demostraba gran interés, a pesar de que lo tenía.

Asuka se sentía un tanto molesta por la intrusión de la primera en la conversación con su mejor amiga. Pero Hikari era demasiado amable como para excluir a alguien. Decidió hacer caso omiso y continuar con su historia, por muy rara que fuera la situación.

- Estoy completamente segura que todo fue culpa de la comida de Misato. – concluyó.

- ¿Pero como ustedes no se enfermaron?

- ¿No enfermarnos? ¡¿No recuerdas lo mal que andaba del estomago el sábado?!

Hikari rió de buena gana.

- Sí, Asuka vomito en clases. La profesora creyó que estaba embaraza. – le comentó divertida a Rei.

- Esa maestra de verdad que es tonta. No sé de donde pudo haber sacado esa idea. – se quejó la pelirroja.

- Yo creo que se le ocurrió porque prácticamente toda la escuela sabe que vives con Shinji…

- ¿Ikari-kun embarazo a Asuka? – pregunto Rei confundida.

- No, no. Eso fue lo que la maestra pensó. – aclaro Hikari – Shinji-kun no ha embarazado a Asuka… ¿o sí? – miró con cara de duda a su amiga.

Asuka se sintió aun más incómoda.

- Por supuesto que no. – respondió al fin.

No sabía qué era lo que más la incomodaba, que la emparejaran con Shinji o que Rei estuviera presente.

- ¿Sabías que un montón de chicas en el curso piensan que es lindo? – Hikari estaba aprovechando el momento para sacar de las casillas a su amiga. Una pequeña retribución por todo lo que la preocupo el fin de semana.

Ikari-kun ¿lindo? – pensó Rei. Ella estaba segura de que era amable, igual que la delegada aunque de una forma distinta. ¿Pero lindo? ¿Qué significaba que esas chicas lo consideraran lindo? ¿Era por alguna característica especial que ella no había notado?

- Pues están locas. – declaro Asuka mientras se paraba y salía del salón poniéndole fin a la conversación.

Hikari se decepciono. Quería hacer sufrir un poco más a su amiga.

- Oye Rei ¿Cómo es Asuka cuando pilotea el Eva?

La muchacha tardo un poco en contestar porque aun estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A cómo se comporta. Ella nunca me quiere decir nada, así que no sé si es como en la escuela, si se lo toma en serio o si le gusta…

Rei pensó unos momentos.

- Ella es como siempre. Competitiva, obstinada y muy calificada. Pilotea muy bien, pero es muy raro que obedezca las órdenes.

- Pues suena a ella…

- No sé si le gusta pilotear el Eva, pero sé que siempre se esfuerza al máximo cuando sube a su unidad.

Rei no sabía si había contestado bien la pregunta, pero eso era lo que ella sabía. De momento no sabía mucho acerca de la segunda niña.

Sesión 5: _'Rei Ayanami'_

Keitaro estaba sorprendido por el cambio que había tenido Rei desde la última sesión. Él solo había instaurado un punto de partida, pero la niña seguía su camino por si sola y rápidamente. Mucho más rápido de lo que él había imaginado. Veía claramente como Rei se interesaba por los demás y trataba de interactuar, pero aprender a comunicarse efectivamente con las demás personas es un trabajo duro que requiere mucha experiencia.

Muchos tratan por años y no lo consiguen.

- ¿Te sientes cómoda Rei?

La mirada de la niña dio a entender que no había entendido la pregunta.

- ¿Te sientes cómoda hablando con los demás? ¿Te sientes cómoda hablando de tu vida privada conmigo?

Como siempre la niña guardo unos segundos de silencio antes de contestar.

- No me agrada. Es difícil tratar de adivinar lo que piensan los demás. Prefiero estar tranquila.

- ¿Prefieres estar detrás de un escudo?

- ¿No es para eso que sirven los escudos?

- Pues sí. – el psicólogo hizo una pausa. – Rei ¿has escuchado el dicho 'la mejor arma es la que no se ocupa?

- ¿Se refiere a ganar una guerra sin luchar?

- Más o menos. ¿Los Eva son armas? ¿cierto?

- Sí. – contesto la niña secamente.

- Cuando aparecen los ángeles los Eva deben pelear contra él para preservar a la humanidad.

- Sí.

- Pero ¿no crees que sería mejor no ocupar los Eva? Cada vez que hay una batalla siempre hay daños colaterales. Por eso hay que saber cuándo ocupar un arma y cuando no. Es lo mismo con los escudos. Te protegen. Pero hay que saber cuándo dejar de usarlos. Son una carga pesada que puede lastimarte.

Rei no entendía a que quería llegar. Pensó en el campo AT. No debía bajarlo durante la batalla. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? Obviamente saldría herida. No tendría como protegerse contra su agresor.

- Pensaré en ello. – dijo finalmente. – Doctor, la Mayor Katsuragui siempre nos habla del trabajo en equipo. Yo creía que trabajar en equipo era simplemente realizar la misión de forma conjunta. Pero parece que no solo es eso.

- ¿Qué te llevo a esa conclusión?

- Los lazos… He visto como mejoran como pilotos Langley-san e Ikari-kun mientras más tiempo pasan juntos…

- El trabajo de equipo es trabajar de forma cooperativa con un fin común. Todos tenemos distintas habilidades y conocer las de los demás y las propias es importante. Mientras mejor se conozcan las personas mutuamente podrán trabajar mejor juntas. Mientras más fuertes sean tus lazos con los de los otros pilotos se entenderán mejor mutuamente y podrán cooperar mejor. ¿Me sigues?

La muchacha asintió.

- ¿Quieres fortalecer tus lazos con los demás?

- Sí.

- Una buena forma de empezar es llamando Shinji y Asuka por sus nombres. Eso crea nexos de cercanía. También me gustaría que lo hicieras con Misato y conmigo. ¿Te parece?

En otro lugar del Geo-front Shinji y Kaji compartían una tarde 'bajo el sol'.

- No tenía idea que cultivara sandias Kaji-san.

- Es mi hobby. Me gusta ver cómo crecen y se desarrollan. – respondió Kaji mientras se secaba sudor de la frente. Miró como Shinji trataba de cuidar a las plantas torpemente. – Shinji, las plantas son como las mujeres. Tienes que tratarlas con delicadeza.

Shinji lo miró confundido. Kaji rió.

- ¿Sabes Shinji? De vez en cuando hay que tomar riesgos por hacer aquello en lo que crees o quieres… Por ejemplo, nadie en Nerv sabe que tengo este cultivo. Si alguien se entera probablemente lo destruirían y me despidirian…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué daño hace un cultivo?

- Probablemente ninguno… Pero nadie ha asignado esta como zona de cultivo y no creo que nadie tenga intención de hacerlo. Se enojarían porque no respeté algo que creen que es suyo por derecho, como lo es la tierra. Así que hazme un favor y mantenlo en secreto.

El niño asintió y permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, concentrados en el trabajo.

- Señor Kaji, usted conoce bien a Asuka ¿cierto?

- Si te refieres a que estuve encargado de ella por un par de años, sí.

- Últimamente ha estado actuando rara. A veces todo está bien y después no quiere saber nada de nadie.

- Shinji, ningún hombre es capaz de entender a las mujeres. Nunca vas a poder saber que harán o como reaccionaran. Por eso debes tratar de conocer mejor a Asuka. Tienes que darte cuenta que ella es como una flor que crece y crece tratando de llegar al sol y como ya te dije a las flores debes tratarlas con delicadeza.

Shinji estaba confundido. ¿Delicadeza? ¿Se podía ser delicado con la pelirroja que a cada momento se burlaba de él? Por lo menos ahora tenía claro que nunca sabría por qué hacia lo que hacía y que tenía que tratar de conocerla mejor. ¿Qué sabía de ella? Prácticamente nada, a pesar de haber estado conviviendo con ella por un par de meses. Tampoco sabía mucho sobre sus amigos. ¿A eso se refería Keitaro cuando le dijo que tenía que ser más abierto con ellos?

**Martes**

Sesión 5: _'Shinji Ikari'_

- ¿Cómo estas Shinji?

- Bien, gracias.

Shinji se veía bastante desganado, pero no deprimido. Keitaro se pregunto qué habría pasado, pero decidió no preguntar directamente.

- ¿Qué pasó el sábado? ¿Por qué no viniste?

- Eeesto… Es que me quede dormido.

- ¿Te está pasando muy seguido? Puede ser otro síntoma de depresión.

- No. No creo. Es solo que tuve una semana agotadora.

Shinji le conto a su psicólogo los eventos de la semana anterior, como ya lo había hecho bastantes veces esos últimos días. A Shinji le parecía que todo lo que había pasado era solo un sueño o un pasado muy lejano.

Keitaro noto que a Shinji se le caían los ojos de sueño. Así que le dio un par de recomendaciones y lo envió a casa.

**Miércoles**

Sesión 6: _'Asuka Langley'_

Keitaro se encontraba contrariado porque nuevamente la segunda no quería poner de su parte en la sesión. ¿Qué pasaba con los niños esos días? Keitaro no sabía mucho del ambiente militar, pues no era su especialidad, pero estaba seguro que los niños no serian capaces de soportar una misión en ese instante. Sobre todo si esa misión conllevaba el destino de la raza humana. Era demasiada presión para cualquier persona, más aun para unos niños. A pesar de todo parecía que Rei sabia como sobrellevarlo, Shinji no y Asuka dependía demasiado de su autoestima, que estaba demasiada ligada a como percibía su habilidad como piloto. No era nada bueno que una persona pusiera todo su empeño en un solo objetivo, más aun si era tan terca como para no permitir que nadie la ayudara.

Se dio por vencido por ese día. A los chicos les habían pasado demasiadas cosas para ser asimiladas en tan poco tiempo. Pero obligó a Asuka a hacer los ejercicios de relajación antes de irse. También la obligo a prometer que harías esos ejercicios al menos una vez al día.

**Jueves**

Toda la clase estaba conmocionada. El ambiente había cambiado mucho en la última semana. "El trió de chiflados" como eran conocidos mundialmente no se hablaban. De hecho cada cual estaba por su lado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. No prestaban atención a clases, no hacían sus bromas habituales (generalmente/siempre empezadas por Touji) ni hablaban con nadie.

¡Rei Ayanami había comenzado a hablar con los demás! ¡A llamar a todos por sus nombres! ¡¿Qué pasaba?! ¿Estaba tratando de ser amable? Todos estaban asustados de muerte y no se acercaban a ella. La evitaban.

Pero había algo que ellos no habían notaon. Que Asuka no se hacía notar. Estaba con Hikari todo el tiempo, hablando en voz baja. Evitando hablar con los demás.

Sesión 6: _'Rei Ayanami'_

Rei comentaba a Keitaro lo incomoda que se sentía tratando de acercarse a los demás. Más ahora que estaba segura que todos trataban de evitarla. Que preferiría dejarlo todo hasta ahí y ser la misma de siempre. Sin complicaciones de más.

- ¡No puedes abandonar ahora!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque este es solo el comienzo. ¿Eres de las que abandona una carrera a la mitad?

- No. – respondió la niña en tono monotono, pero con seguridad.

A Keitaro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero prosiguió.

- Tratar con personas es difícil. Comunicarte es lo más difícil para el ser humano hoy en día y cada vez más nos distanciamos de ser una sociedad, una comunidad que trabaja por su supervivencia, ya que hay personas que ni siquiera lo intentan.

Vivir es más difícil que morir, pero los humanos nos negamos a morir. A pesar de ello hay quienes viven muertos.

Rei estaba aun más confundida. El psicólogo la miró a los ojos, respiro hondo y continuó.

- Estas personas desisten. Creen que su vida vale menos que la de los demás, o que nadie los entenderá o que nada vale la pena.

- Asuka-san está viva, Shinji-kun está muerto. – reflexiono Rei en voz alta.

- Más o menos. Debieras saber que en este mundo no hay absolutos. Tienes que vivir Rei y tienes que ayudar a los demás a vivir también.

La niña guardo silencio. Keitaro pensó que lo mejor sería dejar la sesión hasta ahí por el momento. Rei tenía mucho en que pensar y más por hacer. Además él también estaba exhausto. Las sesiones con Rei siempre lo estresaban de sobremanera.

**Viernes**

Sesión 7: _'Shinji Ikari'_

- ¿y bien Shinji? ¿me dirás que te pasa?

- No me pasa nada.

- ¿Por qué no contestas ninguna de mis preguntas entonces? Has estado ignorándome toda la sesión.

- Lo siento. – respondió el tercer elegido.

- Pues estoy seguro que no lo sientes y que solo lo dices para que te deje tranquilo.

- ¡¿Y por qué nadie quiere dejarme en paz?!

- Porque formas parte de la vida de otras personas. Así como las demás personas forman parte de tu vida.

- ¡Quiero estar solo!

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque todo sería mejor de esa forma. Nadie me molestaría.

- ¿Por eso?

- Sí.

Keitaro movió la cabeza en señal de no.

- No creo que quieras estar solo. Nadie sobrevive a la soledad. Yo creo que sientes lastima por ti mismo.

Shinji guardo silencio.

- Quieres tener lo que los demás tienen, pero es imposible para ti. Quieres una familia. Pasar las semanas tranquilo, sin tener que preocuparte de que aparecerá un ángel a arruinarlo todo.

Shinji no se movió. Una lagrima resbalo por su rostro.

- Pues adivina qué, niño. TODOS TENEMOS PROBLEMAS. Observa a las personas que están a tu alrededor. A todos nos falta algo que queremos. Mira a tus amigos. Conócelos. Entiéndelos. Te darás cuenta que no estás solo. – Keitaro se paró bruscamente y señalo la puerta. – Hemos terminado por hoy. – dijo molesto.

Shinji solo se paró y salió por la puerta, pero la voz de Keitaro lo detuvo justo antes de cerrarla.

- Recuerda que tienes una familia esperando en casa.

Shinji lo ignoró y dio un portazo.

Durante la caminata Shinji maldijo su propia suerte, su destino, a su padre y poco a poco se fue calmando. La última frase del psicólogo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Familia. Su padre había destruido todo lo que quedaba de eso. Esperando en casa. No entendía.

Cuando llego a casa Misato y Asuka estaban esperándolo para cenar. Entonces lo entendió. En ese momento ellas dos (y Pen Pen) eran su familia. Se preguntó por qué le había tocado una familia así de problemática, pero recordó a sus amigos. Touji vivía en una casa llena, Kensuke en una vacía. Todos tenían sus problemas. Se alegro que las dos mujeres que eran su familia en ese momento estuvieran ahí, esperándolo para comer todos juntos.

- Bienvenido.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras kinder.

Tal vez tenían mal genio y abusaban de él (obligándolo a hacer SIEMPRE las tareas del hogar). Pero podría ser peor.

Las tareas del hogar… Shinji se puso nervioso.

- ¿Quién cocino? – pregunto.

- Asuka. Yo acabo de llegar.

Shinji suspiro aliviado. Ni su vida ni la de nadie más correrían peligro en esa cena.

**Sábado**

Sesión 7: _'Asuka Langley'_

- Hola Asuka ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien ¿podemos pasar a la parte en la que me voy de aquí?

- Hagámoslo democráticamente. ¿Votas por irte?

- Sí.

- Pues voto por no. Es un empate cincuenta-cincuenta. No es resolutivo, así que te quedas.

- ¡Pero! ¡Eso es injusto!

- ¿Cómo puede ser injusta una votación democrática?

- Es injusta si tú pones las reglas contra mi voluntad.

- Pero si lo normal es que gane quien tenga más de la mitad de los votos.

- Pero este es un empate.

- Y como es un empate la votación no cuenta, porque no hay como desempatar.

Rayos. El tipo era listo.

- Entonces ¿si acordamos una forma de desempate justa podremos hacer votaciones validas?

Keitaro se tomo un minuto antes de responder.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo?

- Puede ser.

* * *

Un capitulo de transicion, pero que me gustó.

Muchas gracias por los follows y rewies, especialmente al rew de shinjiesbostero por contestar las preguntas del cap anterior.


	9. Capitulo 8: Transición

Neon Genesis Evangelion no me pertenece. Tampoco me perteneces sus personajes.  
Por lo menos eso me han dicho...

Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, pero con el fin de divertir. Por lo menos yo me he divertido escribiendo.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: **_Transición_

_._

_Domingo_

Gritos. Dio vuelta su cabeza y se cubrió con las sabanas. Era domingo por la mañana ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? No sabía qué hora era. Tampoco quería saberlo. ¿Era mucho pedir otros treinta minutos de sueño?

Al parecer sí. Pero no se daría por vencida. Aunque una mina N2 explotara sobre Tokio-3 Asuka seguiría en cama. Nada la convencería.

Por lo menos hizo intentó. Un par de minutos más tarde Shinji tocaba su puerta. El desayuno estaba servido.

Quería dormir, pero su estomago la traiciono. Con todo el pesar de su alma la pelirroja se levantó.

Desayunaron. Shinji comía en silencio. Misato parecía tensa. Asuka estaba aun medio dormida, pero escuchaba como Shinji daba una especie de discurso. ¿Las estaba regañando?

Imposible, se trataba de Shinji después de todo.

Tras terminar de comer, sin haber prestado atención a sus compañeros de piso fue a ducharse.

El agua acariciaba su cuerpo. Tan relajante. Aun no estaba completamente despierta y le parecía estar soñando.

No supo la razón, pero recordó a su mamá. Dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas fundiéndose con el agua de la ducha.

Se preguntó _'¿Por qué?'._

Se quedo en la ducha por unos minutos, hasta que sus lágrimas secaron.

Tenía pensado en pasar el domingo encerrada en su habitación. Tal vez leer un libro. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos. Era Hikari y estaba bastante agitada.

- Asuka, necesito tu ayuda.

- Hola ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya sé cómo.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- La tarea de literatura.

- ¿Uuh…? – la pelirroja no lograba captar el hilo de la conversación.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo la profesora?

- ¿Eestoo? ¿Qué teníamos que hacer una historia de cincuenta páginas en parejas?

- Además de eso…

- ¿Qué ocupáramos los personajes de los cuentos que habíamos escrito?

- Sí, ¿y?

- ¿Que teníamos que cambiar nuestras temáticas porque todos nuestros cuentos se parecían mucho a los que hemos escrito antes?

- Exactamente.

- ¿y?

- Que ya sé cómo hacer la historia, o por lo menos como comenzarla.

Silencio.

- Una historia con tres protagonistas. Los dos míos y la tuya, en una historia de aventura y amor.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de diferente con lo que llevamos haciendo hasta ahora?

- Que los tres estarán relacionados no solo por la trama, sino que emocionalmente. Haremos un triangulo amoroso. Tan solo necesito que me des la trama principal para saber cómo comenzar la historia.

- ¿No se te ocurre nada?

- Nada que pueda ser la trama principal. Necesito algo que junte a los tres, pero de momento no se qué o cómo. Tú eres mejor para pensar en esas cosas.

- Ok. Pensare en algo y luego nos juntamos. Me gustaría ver como comienzas con la historia.

- Ok. Saludos.

- Nos vemos.

Al salir Asuka observó a Shinji lavando los platos. Misato ya llevaba tres cervezas. Estaba bebiendo la cuarta.

Decidió que jamás bebería cuando fuera mayor de edad. No le gustaba ver como Misato consumía cerveza todo el día (cuando no estaba trabajando).

¿No habría algo mejor que hacer con la vida?

Pensó en la llamada de Hikari. Necesitaba un escenario para la historia. Para poder desarrollar la trama. ¡¿Una trama de amor mezclado con aventuras?! Esas historias estaban un poco gastadas. Tendría que hacer que los personajes de Hikari y los suyos interactuaran… en un triangulo amoroso… no le atraía mucho la idea, pero su mejor amiga parecía bastante emocionada con el proyecto. Se resignó.

Muchos chicos se quedaban babeando al ver a la pelirroja caminar por la calle. Finalmente se había decidido. Acabaría esa historia ese mismo día. Así la sacaría de su vida. Aun no tenía ideas, pero no sería tan complicado, pensaba. Al llegar se encontró con una feliz Hikari, que la recibió con un abrazo y la hizo entrar a rastras a la casa. Se preguntó qué pasaba. La castaña solía ser mucho más reservada.

- ¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué tan feliz?

- Nada, nada. Adelante… - respondió la castaña, arrastrando a su amiga al interior de la casa. – Y bien ¿Qué ideas tienes?

- ¿Salvar al mundo? – dijo la alemana improvisando.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Eeehh, estooo… algo así como científicos que tratan de contener un desastre nuclear…

La castaña se rasco la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que va a funcionar?

- ¿Y por qué no? – la pelirroja tenia ahora más confianza. – Imagínate a los tres trabajando juntos ¿no es acaso una situación perfecta para tu triangulo amoroso?

- Sí, creo que tienes razón. - respondió Hikari tras analizar la situación.

Así que entre risas y bromas las dos chicas comenzaron a trabajar en su proyecto literario.

_._

_._

_Lunes_

Sesión 7: _'Rei Ayanami'_

El cambio en Rei era notable. Se mostraba más interesada y comunicativa respecto a su entorno.

Pero aun había un largo camino por recorrer. Keitaro le dio una pequeña charla sobre comunicación efectiva y asertividad. Además le recomendó textos de autoayuda, para que ella adquiriera las herramientas necesarias y por sobretodo trazara su propio camino.

- Recuerda que en todo momento nos estamos comunicando, ya sea mediante lenguaje verbal o no verbal.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Te parece que lo dejemos hasta aquí?

- Ok. ¿Cuándo sería la próxima sesión?

- El jueves.

- Hasta el jueves, entonces. Con permiso.

Dicho esto la primera niña salió de la oficina de Keitaro. Este suspiró. La sesión había sido más larga de lo que esperaba y aunque estaba feliz del avance de Rei no estaba seguro de cómo les iba a Shinji y Asuka.

.

.

_Martes_

Hikari Hokari no solía destacar mucho. Era reconocida por su labor de delegada de clase y buenas calificaciones. Por esa razón era la mejor amiga de todo el curso cuando se acercaban los exámenes. Cuando terminaban todos parecían olvidarse de ella…

Siempre había sido así. A ella no le molestaba. Pero desde la llegada de Asuka, salvo por sus labores de delegada, la niña había encontrado por fin una amiga con la que contar. Ciertamente resultaba problemático ser la mejor amiga de la alemana que siempre se encontraba captando la atención de todos.

No se había dado cuenta de que había pasado a otro plano de la existencia para su curso y la escuela en general.

Ya nadie la veía como la delegada, dejaron de pedirle sus notas o consejos para los exámenes… era la amiga de la estudiante extranjera. De la extrovertida pelirroja que todos observaban no solo por ser hermosa y en cierta forma distinta, sino que además pilotaba un Evangelion.

Los chicos no lo mencionaban ni lo admitirían, pero muchos de ellos tenían fantasías que involucraban a la pelirroja asumiendo el rol de príncipe azul para salvarlos a todos de una catástrofe inminente.

De hecho… en la escuela nadie podía imaginar a otro piloto asumiendo ese rol.

Rei siempre les había parecido un robot o un fantasma.

Shinji era inseguro, melancólico y triste la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos podría asumir un papel de héroe. No tenían idea de cómo habían sobrevivido hasta ahora…

Cuando la alemana no estaba cerca o enfrascada en su mundo/pensamientos/plan/meta/objetivo (o simplemente lo que fuera) Hikari inspeccionaba el comportamiento del curso. Se aseguraba que los deberes de todos fueran hechos y entregados a tiempo.

Su clase la trataba como si fuera profesora.

Solo cumplían sus órdenes, a veces quejándose o de mala gana, pero las cumplían. Más no existía ninguna relación entre ellos y ella.

Aquella mañana de martes lo notó. El curso no hablaba con ella. Apenas la miraban. Ni siquiera los saludos que recibía al llegar por la mañana eran reales. Solo un par de chicas la saludaban y más por respeto y educación que por interés hacia ella. La delegada no solía preocuparse mucho por ese tipo de cosas pero comenzó a sentirse sola.

Su mejor amiga no estaba… al parecer llegaría tarde. De pronto se dio cuenta que la chica fría a la que todos suelen ignorar acababa de llegar.

Alegremente se acerco a ella y la saludo, buscando conversación y un poco de compañía de alguien que, tal vez, la entendería./p

- Hola Ayanami-san ¿Cómo estás?

La niña peliazul divagaba en sus pensamientos, así que se sorprendió (a pesar de no demostrarlo) del espontaneo saludo de la castaña.

- Hoka… Hikari-san… - se corrigió en último momento. – Estoy bien… ¡Gracias por su trabajo!

La piloto estaba inclinando la cabeza. Hikari no había visto esa faceta de Rei. Le pareció linda.

Antes de hablar ahogo la pequeña y espontanea risa que le había causado la reacción de la piloto… y fue interrumpida siquiera antes de hablar, por Suzuhara.

- ¡¿Oye Rei?! ¿Qué pasó con Shinji?

- Escuche que él, Azuka y la Mayor Katsuragi están siendo entrevistados… así que no llegaran hasta la tarde.

- ¿Eh? ¡Una entrevista! ¿Va ha haber carteles de Shinji por todo internet?

- Ehr… entrevista con el psicólogo de Nerv que nos está evaluando…

- …

La delegada se puso triste. Sabía que había un psicólogo en Nerv. Su amiga se quejaba constantemente de ello. 'Si Asuka no iba a llegar pudo siquiera haber llamado.' Pensó.

- Rei ¿Has estado bien últimamente? ¿cierto?

La joven asintió.

- ¿Ya no vas a faltar a la escuela entonces?

La piloto hizo un silencio antes de responder.

- Pronto voy a tener que faltar… para un control médico.

- ¿De verdad? Que lastima…

Rei se sorprendió. La delegada de verdad parecía tener pena… o algo así. No supo descifrarlo.

- Estaré bien. – dijo. – Solo faltaré por un día o dos. No es nada grave, solo un control.

Hikari le sonrió.

.

Sesión de..._¿Terapia Familiar?_

- Uuuum. Bueno Shinji. Tu pediste esta sesión especial. Comienza.

Shinji estaba inseguro y se notaba. Asuka ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia y Misato parecía aburrida.

Tendría que ayudar a comenzar al chico.

- Shinji. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Asuka bufó. Quería terminar rápido con todo el asunto. No sabía porque estaba ahí. Tampoco quería estarlo.

Intentó respirar tranquilamente y utilizó su pelota anti-estrés.

- MISATO, ASUKA. - el tono capto la atención de las féminas. - ¡Estoy cansado!

_¿?_

¿Todo ese lío era porque estaba cansado?

Estoy cansado de que ser el esclavo de la casa.

- ¿Como que esclavo? - preguntó Misato. - No eres ningún tipo de esclavo...

- No lo soy. Pero me tratan como si lo fuese.

Misato iba a replicar, pero Shinji continuó.

- Shinji, prepara el desayuno. Shinji, prepara el almuerzo. Shinji ¿sacaste la basura?

- Bueno, pero es que siempre te adelantas a nosotras... además ya me dijiste que te dejará la cocina.

- Cierto. Hago las labores del hogar antes que ustedes, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que alguna de ustedes lo haga? ¿dos semanas? ¿tres meses? ¿dos años?

...

- Pero el peor problema es que ya lo dan por sentado. Todo debe estar listo y nadie da las gracias. - Shinji miró a Asuka. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que agradeciste que te hiciera un bento? - La pelirroja quiso replicar, pero una parte suya había entendido el mensaje. Nunca había agradecido ninguna comida. Si la comida no estaba hecha gritaba. Se avergonzó de si misma.

Misato fue la primera en hablar.

- Bueno, creo que hemos sido un poco injustas... discúlpanos.

- No quiero disculpas. Quiero un poco de ayuda. Estoy feliz de hacerme cargo de la cocina, pero quiero que me ayuden con la limpieza. Y por favor, háganse cargo de sus piezas.

- ¡¿De qué hablas!? ¡Siempre no hemos hecho cargo de nuestras piezas?!

- Asuka. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cambiaste tus sabanas?

Tras unos momentos la chica entendió. Hasta el momento jamás lo había notado. Quedó completamente roja. Shinji había estado haciendo su cama todo ese tiempo...

Keitaro tan solo sonreía. Esa sesión especial era la prueba clara de que Shinji había avanzado, mucho.

.

Rei pasó la mañana con la delegada. No recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien en la escuela antes.

_'¿Esto es lo que se siente al tener amigos?_ – comenzó a preguntarse.

No estaba siendo otra más que ella misma y aun así tenía compañía.

Cuando Shinji-kun y Asuka-san llegaron a clase Rei suspiró. Volvería de nuevo a su habitad de soledad.

.

.

[FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE]

.

* * *

Toda historia tiene un fin. El final de esta... aun no está escrito, pero este el ultimo capitulo de lo que decidí llamar 'primera parte', pues estos ocho capítulos son el preludio del primer cambio significativo que quería lograr. Muchas veces quise quitarlo todo y hacer un Deus Ex Machina. Otras ocasiones quise extender estos capítulos porque había un millón de ideas por agregar. Pero este es el resultado de la primera parte y creo que no le quitaría ni agregaría nada.

Por cierto, este capitulo en principio se llamaba raro, porque era raro y todos se comportaban raro, pero quise arreglar un par de cosas y termine reescribiéndolo. xD

Espero haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
